A Deal Changes Everything
by Nekomata19
Summary: What happens when two past lovers cross paths again? Will they remember what they had? Can they find love once more?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Heeeeyyyy! This is a new story from me and cutedifferent93 (check out our other story on her page). It's sort of going to follow what's going on in the manga, but since I've only read up to volume 15 so far, please don't be surprised that it will differ greatly. Besides, the entire beginning is made up…I'm rambling. This one might be updated less frequently because life happens. :( I hope you enjoy the story anyway. :)

**Warnings:** Violence, Smut (later), Ciel bashing, language, possible character death. This will be updated as needed per chapter.

Prologue

Lionel strode down the long halls of the manor. His father had called him to the Great Hall to meet his new Chamberlain. Lionel frowned and ran his hand through his slicked back black hair. He didn't need his father to find his servants for him. Lionel sneered. He was nearly 24 and would have been running the Manor if his father wasn't living an unusually long life. Lionel stopped outside the doors to the Great Hall and sighed. He might as well deal with it.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Lionel walked through and over to where his father was standing talking to a pair of servants. His father, the Marquess in Sussex, was a tall man - which Lionel clearly took after – with greying chestnut hair. Lionel's father looked up and smiled good naturedly at him.

"Ah, you have made it Lionel, good," he said. Lionel's father turned back to the servants, "Bring in the new Chamberlain." They bowed and hurried out.

"I think this one will do fine. Just try not to yell at this one too much?" Lionel's father urged.

"I will try," Lionel replied. He wouldn't make any promises. Lionel's father's servants walked back with a young man. He small and rather meek-looking, but he had brilliant red hair accompanied by deep blue eyes. The man looked a little nervous but tried to hide it.

Lionel raised an eyebrow.

"This is supposed to be my Chamberlain? He looks like he might faint at any moment," he scoffed. Lionel's father frowned a little.

"Lionel, behave yourself. Despite his looks he has proven to be a hard worker," chided Lionel's father. Lionel looked the man up and down again. Well, he had said he would try to be nicer. Lionel would give the man a chance. Besides, that red hair was rather interesting.

"I believe you too ought to become acquainted," Lionel's father said, "That is not a request." He left the Great Hall. The young man kept his line of vision down, focusing on his slim fingers. Lionel approached and looked down at him, dark brown eyes unreadable.

"Well, what is your name?" he asked, rather impatiently.

"E-Elyes, sir." He gave a small bow of his head. His brave façade quickly falling apart. Lionel smirked.

"Stand up," he ordered. Elyes stood, looking everywhere but at his new master. Lionel turned, then glanced over his shoulder.

"Follow me," he said. Lionel walked off at a brisk pace towards his chambers. Elyes hurried to keep up with Lionel, trying to stay focused. However, being a peasant, he had never seen such beautiful architecture. His pace slowed and he came to a stop to admire a family painting. Lionel heard the footsteps come to a stop behind him and turned. Elyes was looking at a painting. Lionel wanted to snap at him, but he decided messing with him would be more entertaining. He walked up behind Elyes quietly.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked lowly, standing as close as possible.

Elyes jumped and backed away, bowing instantly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. Please forgive me."

Lionel snickered to himself, then returned to his cold demeanor.

"You will have time to admire those later. Come," he said, and continued on his way down the hall. It didn't take long to reach the doors to his personal chambers. The inside was fairly large with a seating area in front and a bedroom near the back. The walls and floors were stone, though large rugs allowed some warmth in the room, as did the fireplaces.

"This is where you will be doing most of your work," Lionel explained, "However, you will also be doing other work around the manor."

Elyes nodded once, trying to keep his awe under control. "Yes, sir."

"Your duties were explained to you, I presume?" Lionel asked, facing his new Chamberlain.

Elyes nodded. "Cleaning mostly."

Lionel hummed.

"Yes. At least you aren't completely incompetent so far," he commented. "You may begin your duties then."

Lionel was sitting in a chair in his seating area, reading a book. It had been a couple of months since getting Elyes and he was surprised to find he hadn't kicked him out yet. Lionel smirked. It was probably because it was too much fun messing with the man and making him jump. Speaking of which…he had yet to do so today. He lowered his book to watch Elyes clean and come up with a way to mess with him.

Elyes wiped a cloth across the elegant stone of the mantle. He reached back to get the entire slab of stone, having to stand on his toes due to his short stature. Lionel chuckled quietly. His eyes wandered carelessly over Elyes' petite body. When Lionel realized what his eyes were doing he froze and quickly looked away, frowning. Elyes bent down and dipped the cloth into a bucket of water, wringing it out before working on the artifacts decorating the mantle.

Lionel's treacherous eyes kept glancing back at Elyes. He frowned even more and stood up. Lionel stalked over to Elyes and stopped, looming over the smaller man.

"The mantle is clean enough, clean something else," he snapped. Elyes jumped and just barely caught the vase he had been cleaning before it shattered on the floor. He quickly placed it back on the mantel and bowed, picking up the bucket of water and leaving to empty it. Lionel huffed in annoyance and went back to sit in his chair. He leaned back and sighed. Elyes needed to learn not to be so distracting.

Elyes returned shortly with an empty bucket and the trowel used to clean the ashes from the fireplace. He got down on his hands and knees and began to remove the ashes from the fire the previous night. Lionel's eyes widened. How was it possible for a man to have such a nice ass? Lionel nearly got his sword and stabbed himself right then and there for even thinking that, but at the same time he couldn't look away. His eye twitched.

Elyes' body stretched as he attempted to get the ashes in the far back of the fireplace. He grunted softly at the weight of his body on his arm but kept trying to reach. Lionel held back a groan and stood up. He stormed over and pulled Elyes out by the back of the collar of his robes.

"That's enough! Just…Just sit down and don't do anything!" he exclaimed, forcing Elyes to sit in the other chair. Any more of that stretching and…well, Lionel didn't want to think about it. Elyes bumped his head as he was pulled out. He shrunk back, a little scared of his master's sudden outburst, and sat where he was. Lionel noticed he had hit his head and sighed.

"My apologies," he said. Lionel sat their awkwardly for a moment before looking at Elyes properly.

"So. Where exactly are you from? Your hair is unique," Lionel inquired. He never had asked his Chamberlain about himself, and this would be a good distraction from…thoughts. Elyes looked up, a little surprised to say the least. His hand reached up to touch the red locks.

"I was born and grew up here, sir." He wasn't sure if he should take his master's later comment as a compliment or not. Lionel raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Tell me more about yourself," he requested.

"What would you like to know, sir?" Now Elyes was confused. Weren't servants and Chamberlains supposed to be ignored?

Lionel waved his hand dismissively.

"Anything is fine – interests, likes, dislikes, talents, anything," he replied. Normally Lionel didn't care about her servants at all, but this one was strange.

Elyes looked down shyly. "Art. I-I like artwork." He raised his blue eyes to look up at Lionel.

"Any particular kind of art?" Lionel pressed. Either he had scared Elyes one to many times or the man really didn't talk much. It was hard to tell.

"Nature mostly... I like roses." Elyes still didn't know why he was stopped in the middle of his chores nor why Lionel was so angry with him for cleaning the fireplace. Lionel chuckled.

"Roses? How odd. What color roses? Or do you like them all?" he asked. Lionel was determined to get Elyes speaking more than that.

"R-Red mostly." Elyes looked up through his bangs shyly. No one but his parents had ever really taken an interest in him. He was usually the butt of many a joke for his unusual hair colour. Lionel smirked.

"Red seems to be your colour. What else do you like?" he replied. Elyes blushed gently.

"I like to be outside. It helps me concentrate when I draw-" Elyes stopped himself. He wasn't sure why, but the fact that he liked to draw made him a little embarrassed. The more he talked about himself, the more he realized how different he really was. Lionel smiled.

"You draw?" he asked. Lionel was rather surprised. Most peasants didn't have time to make their own art. Elyes nodded once, his eyes avoiding Lionel's. Lionel, without really thinking, reached over and gently turned Elyes' face back towards him.

"Keep talking. I want to know more," he said.

Elyes' eyes widened slightly, his face taking on a pink tone. "W-what else would you like to know, sir?"

Lionel was almost annoyed. He had already told him he wanted to know anything.

"What animals you like, other hobbies, something," Lionel told him.

"I-I don't really have any other hobbies other than drawing, sir, I don't have much time to myself." Elyes could tell Lionel was annoyed with him. He just didn't like talking about himself. And his master was quite intimidating. Lionel sighed.

"Very well. You may return to your duties I suppose," he said. Maybe he would get more out of him later. Elyes bowed his head and stood. He faltered and fell, the bump earlier making itself known. Lionel stood and caught him quickly.

"Elyes, are you alright?" he asked. It hadn't been that hard of a bump on the head, had it? Elyes blushed as he opened his eyes to see Lionel holding him. He pushed himself out of his master's grasp quickly and fell on his rear in a tizzy.

"I'm sorry, sir. I-I don't know what happened." Lionel picked him up again.

"Calm down," he told Elyes as he sat him down in the chair. Elyes tried to show his master that he was fine, but the fogginess in his head was making it difficult. Lionel placed his hands on Elyes' shoulders firmly.

"Stay here. I'm going to get someone to come look at you," he explained. Lionel turned and left the room to go find his father. Elyes touched the bump on the back of his head and winced.

Lionel returned soon with a maid. She placed a cool cloth against the back of his head.

"Please hold it there, sir," she said and then left. Lionel stood beside him. Elyes was completely embarrassed. He was supposed to be the one taking care of Lionel and now it had been reversed. He hung his head shamefully. He needed this job and he was already failing.

"Don't move your head like that if it hurts," Lionel said with a frown. "My father said it is probably nothing to worry about. Just sit there for a little while and it will be fine."

Elyes stayed silent. He was ashamed with himself. He had been working for only a few months and he had already managed to get himself injured and yelled at. Lionel sighed and sat down in the other chair.

"Are you really letting this bother you so much?" he asked. Honestly it was no big deal. Lionel shook his head. Elyes kept his eyes hidden under his red bangs. He had shown enough weakness. Lionel leaned over and brushed Elyes' bangs out of his eyes.

"Relax," he told him simply. Elyes' eyes were closed and a single tear ran down his cheek. He was so embarrassed and ashamed with himself that he didn't realize Lionel had moved his hair. Lionel's eyes widened. Sheesh, Elyes was overdramatic. He sighed again and gently wiped away the tear.

"There isn't any need to cry," Lionel said.

Elyes jumped at the touch. "I'm sorry, sir..."

Lionel shook his head.

"Don't be," he replied. Without thought he let his fingers brush through Elyes' hair. Elyes dared a look at his master, eyes glossy with tears. He was sure he would be relinquished of his job. Elyes' blue eyes widened slightly. Wow, his master running his fingers through his hair was... strangely soothing...

Lionel was surprised at how soft Elyes' hair was. He continued to stroke it, marveling at how nice it was to touch. It was almost like petting cats, which Lionel secretly enjoyed. Elyes swallowed nervously. Was he supposed to be letting his master do this to him? He enjoyed it but he was unsure why Lionel was doing it. Lionel suddenly realized what he was doing and stopped. He sat back.

"My apologies," Lionel said awkwardly. Well, at least it got Elyes to stop crying. Elyes looked away. It had felt so nice to have someone show affection towards him besides his mother. He stood carefully, bowed his head, and went back to cleaning the fireplace.

Lionel was walking through the gardens of the manor. It was late spring and all the flowers were in bloom. It was too boring to be inside and he didn't feel much like hunting at the moment. Lionel spotted some red roses. He wondered where Elyes had gotten to.

Sitting on a hill, Elyes smiled, his blue eyes fixed on a wildflower in his hand. He only had a few moments to appreciate its beauty before needing to get back to work, but he loved every second. Lionel strolled out of the garden when something on a nearby hill caught his attention. He could tell it was a person, but from here he couldn't tell who. Lionel changed his direction and headed over. Elyes sighed and stood. He had dawdled enough, at this rate he would be out here all day. He started to walk back to the manor, his eyes fixed on the bluebell in his hand.

Lionel saw the figure approaching. As they neared each other he could make out the bright red hair that belonged to Elyes. Lionel raised his hand in greeting.

"Elyes!" he called. The red-head jumped at the sudden sound of his name. Once he saw who called him though, he smiled and quickened his pace. Lionel smiled charmingly as he came to a stop before Elyes.

"I was wondering where you were," he said.

Elyes blushed and held up the bluebell between his fingers. "Just enjoying the wildflowers, sir. Did you need me?"

Lionel shook his head.

"I merely wished for your company," he replied. Lionel smirked then. "Close your eyes."

Elyes did as he was told without question. Over time, he had learned to trust his master. Lionel smiled and held out a red rose.

"You may open your eyes," he said.

Elyes' blue eyes opened and he smiled at the red bloom. "It's beautiful, sir."

"I'm glad you like it. It is for you," Lionel replied, smiling still. Elyes looked at his maser, confused.

He hesitantly took the rose. "Thank you, sir... If I may ask, why?"

Lionel chuckled.

"You told me you liked red roses. They have just come into bloom so I thought you might like one," he explained.

Elyes blushed, his fingers twirling the rose gently. "Thank you, sir. You didn't have to though, I could've gotten it myself."

Lionel shrugged.

"True, but I know I never apologized for being as rude as I was to you in the beginning. After all, if I couldn't apologize in some way, what sort of gentleman would I be?" he replied. And it was quite fun getting Elyes to blush like that.

Elyes smiled shyly, his bangs falling into his face again. "It's alright, sir. There's no need to apologize. I'm merely your humble servant." What was this fluttery feeling in his chest? Lionel stepped closer and brushed Elyes' bangs out of his face.

"That is no excuse. You work hard for me and deserve some gratitude," he said. Lionel then pretended to look hurt. "Unless you don't want the rose?"

Elyes blushed. "Of course I'll accept it, sir." He lowered his face to smell the sweetness of the flower.

"Excellent," Lionel said. He watched Elyes fondly. The smaller man was rather beautiful. It had taken a while before Lionel could admit to himself that he thought that. Elyes looked up. Noticing Lionel was watching him, he blushed pink and turned to look away. Lionel smirked.

"Would you like to come sit with me in the garden?" he offered. Lionel nearly held out his arm for Elyes as he would with a woman, but refrained.

Elyes' eyes beamed. "I would love to, sir."

Lionel smiled and led the way back to the garden. He found a rather small stone bench and sat down. Lionel gestured to Elyes to sit beside him. Elyes sat on the opposite end of the bench.

"Is there anything you would like me to do, sir? I feel a bit useless just sitting here." Since the incident with the fireplace a few months ago, Elyes had begun to speak more openly with his master.

"No, I just want to sit here with you," Lionel replied. Because the bench was so small their legs brushed against one another. Lionel glanced over at Elyes.

"Are you liking it here?" he asked.

Elyes smiled. "I am. It's nice not to have people constantly mocking my hair. And it's nice to have the pleasure of serving you, sir." His blue eyes raised to look at his master. Lionel nearly lost it at the images that last comment brought to mind.

"I don't see why they would mock your hair. It's beautiful," he said, to busy trying not to think impure thoughts to noticed what he had let slip. Elyes smiled, oblivious to his master's discomfort.

"I am different, sir. People associate different with wrong." He raised his eyes to watch the puffy clouds slowly slide across the sky.

"Well, then I must say they are rather dim witted," Lionel commented. He hesitated, then leaned over to whisper in Elyes' ear, "You are very beautiful."

Elyes froze. Had his master really just say that? He turned to face Lionel, his eyes riddled with confusion and his face tinted pink. "Excuse me, sir?"

Lionel was now rather embarrassed, but he wouldn't take it back.

"I said you are very beautiful," he repeated.

Elyes blushed a shade of red that matched his hair and looked away. "T-Thank you, sir..."

Lionel took a quick glance around. Seeing no-one around, he lifted Elyes' hand up and kissed the back of it. He certainly hoped Elyes wouldn't reject it.

Elyes turned in surprise. "S-sir, forgive me, but I think you are forgetting I am a man..." He tried to force his cheeks to return to their normal colour and stop the butterflies in his stomach, but his efforts were in vein. Lionel lowered Elyes' hand, but didn't let go.

"I haven't forgotten. However, if I am making you uncomfortable I will stop," he said. It had taken some personal struggling to come to terms with the fact he was attracted to another man, but Elyes was too cute to resist.

Elyes contemplated if his master was indeed making him uncomfortable. He hid behind his bangs again. "You aren't making me uncomfortable, sir..."

Lionel smiled and moved Elyes' bangs away.

"Then…may I kiss you properly?" he asked hopefully. Elyes' heart jumped. Why did his master want to kiss him? And more importantly, did he want Lionel to kiss him? Elyes twiddled the rose in his hand and chewed nervously on his lip. Lionel slowly moved back. It seemed like he had made Elyes uncomfortable with his request.

"I apologize. It was rather sudden of me to ask that," Lionel apologized. Elyes wasn't sure if he wanted the kiss or not. He had never been asked for a kiss, let alone by another man.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y-You are my master, sir. You shouldn't feel the need to ask permission from me..."

Lionel frowned.

"I wouldn't force you into doing something you don't want to with me. Do…do you think I would do that to you?" he asked. Lionel certainly hoped Elyes didn't think so lowly of him.

Elyes quickly shook his head and looked up at Lionel. "No, sir, of course not!" He shrunk back. "I-I just thought it odd that you would ask my permission for something you wanted..."

Lionel took both Elyes' hands in his own.

"I like you very much, Elyes. I won't pursue you if you don't want me to," he told him, expression serious. Elyes blushed at his master's confession.

Elyes raised his head and shut his eyes. "Y-You may...sir..."

Lionel smiled and leaned in. He pressed his lips gently to Elyes' and cupped the back of his head. Elyes' heart jumped. Lionel's lips were so soft, not that he had anyone else's to compare them to. He wanted to move closer but he didn't want to push his luck, so he kept stock still.

Lionel had kissed a fair share of maidens in his life, but kissing Elyes was far better. However, when Elyes didn't respond he pulled back.

"Was that alright?" Lionel asked. Elyes' eyes fluttered open, his face red. He had somehow forgotten his voice. So he nodded. Lionel smiled in relief, then leaned in a lightly kissed Elyes' cheek.

"You are adorable when you blush, Elyes," he said with a small chuckle.

Elyes smiled, embarrassed, and touched his cheek. "I don't mean to always do it, sir."

"Why are you apologizing? I like seeing you blush," Lionel said. He was overjoyed that Elyes was allowing his advances, so much so that he couldn't stop smiling. Elyes blushed more. He fiddled with the rose.

"I-I just..." Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure himself why he was apologizing. Lionel chuckled and kissed him again. He slid his arm around Elyes' waist and gently pulled him closer. Elyes couldn't keep the blush from his face. He wasn't sure what to do though, so he kept silent and still.

Lionel lightly licked along Elyes' bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Elyes blinked then cautiously parted his lips, not sure if that was to correct response or not. Lionel slipped his tongue inside and gently touched Elyes'. He didn't want to move to fast, but kissing Elyes was addicting. Elyes' tongue moved forward slightly to nudge Lionel's; caution and uncertainty riddled throughout his actions. Lionel placed his hand on Elyes' hip and caressed the roof of his mouth with his tongue. After a few moments he pulled back. Elyes leaned forward slightly, not wanting to kiss to end. His eyes fluttered open and he blushed, quickly pulling back. Lionel smiled. He leaned his forehead against Elyes' and gently stroked his cheek with the backs of his fingers. Elyes sighed deeply at the gentle touch.

Lionel yawned as the rays of sunlight woke him up. He blinked a little and looked down to where Elyes was curled up against his side, head on his bare chest. Lionel grinned and very gently stroked Elyes' beautiful red hair. Elyes' breath was slow and even as he continued to sleep. He groaned once then cuddled closer to Lionel, the blankets draping off his back and hip. Lionel slid his hand down to rub Elye's smooth, pale back. He felt like the luckiest man alive. Lionel kissed the top of Elyes' head and sighed contentedly. If only they could stay like this forever.

Elyes stirred and opened his eyes. They widened when he realized where he was. Had he...slept with his master?! Lionel could tell by the change in breathing Elyes had woken up.

"Good morning," he said happily. Elyes sat up, the blanket pulled up over his chest. He did... He had slept with his master. He hung his head at himself for doing such a disgusting deed. However, he didn't feel unclean. Lionel saw the expression on Elyes' face and his own smile fell. He sat up.

"Elyes? What is wrong? Do you…regret what we did?" Lionel asked in concern. Had he been too rough? Did Elyes decide he didn't want to be with him anymore? Elyes was so conflicted. He had enjoyed the night, but it was wrong. But he loved being with Lionel, but it was wrong. He shouldn't be with a man, he should be with a woman. But he found he was attracted to his master. Lionel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. So Elyes regretted it? Now what would he do? He moved the blankets back and got out of bed. Lionel began searching for Elyes' clothes. Elyes felt like crying, he didn't know what to do and he couldn't ask for help.

Lionel noticed that Elyes looked ready to cry. He wanted to comfort him, but how? If he was disgusted by what they did…Lionel dropped Elyes' clothes on the bed.

"Elyes. I care for you a great deal, so I do not want you to be unhappy. If you really, truly do not want to be with me, then…then we can forget it happened and you can go now. But, if you want to stay…with me, then say so," he told him. It would break his heart of Elyes left, but he wouldn't force him to stay. Elyes started to panic. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his master's feelings.

"I...I don't know, sir..." Elyes felt awful. He cared about Lionel immensely, but he wasn't sure if he cared in the same way. Lionel sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Don't call me sir, please," was all he could say at that point. Lionel wanted to tell Elyes he should have made his decision before agreeing to sleep with him, but, that wouldn't be fair. Lionel held back a growl. Did Elyes only agree to anything because he thought if he refused he would be fired? Had he made him think that? Lionel had been sure he had gotten his point across several times it was up to Elyes and that he wouldn't push him into anything.

Elyes looked at Lional. "B-but I work for you, it would be improper for me to refer to you any other way, sir-." Elyes bit his bottom lip, trying to obey. Lionel looked back at him.

"You are not working now. If…If you decide to stay in private I would prefer for you to use my name," he said. Lionel wanted to pull Elyes to him and hold him and kiss him, but he didn't. He wanted to tell Elyes he loved him, but he refrained from that too. Elyes still hadn't told him he didn't regret it, or that he wanted to stay.

Elyes nodded his head once. "Yes si- Lionel..."

Lionel shifted so he could look at Elyes properly.

"Elyes…after everything, why are you still so hesitant?" he asked.

"I've never been with anyone, L-Lionel. And this is...very strange and foreign to me." Blue eyes locked with brown. Lionel gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"I can understand that," he said. Lionel gestured for Elyes to come closer. Elyes moved closer, trying to keep the blanket covering himself. Lionel gently grabbed Elyes' arm and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him while keeping the blanket up for Elyes' sake.

"I want to make you happy. I will do anything I can to make your doubts go away. I will wait for as long as it takes before we do this again. If you never want to, I will do that to. But I need you in my life, Elyes," Lionel told him. Elyes blushed at his master's speech. It had hit home directly. Elyes looked into Lionel's eyes. There was no way such a thing could be wrong when it felt so right.

He leaned his head into Lionel's chest. "I won't leave...Lionel."

Lionel experienced a rush of relief and he kissed the top of Elyes' head.

"Thank you," he sighed, grinning from ear to ear. Lionel gently stroked Elyes hair and thanked god he got to stay with him. Elyes leaned into the gentle touch and sighed. Lionel gazed at Elyes adoringly. He knew it would be difficult to keep their relationship hidden, but he would do anything to protect Elyes and keep him from harm. Lionel didn't care if this was frowned upon by God or the Church. Elyes was more important than any of that.

Elyes pulled back slightly, locking eyes with Lionel. "Should I be getting to work, Lionel?"

Lionel sighed and smiled.

"You probably ought to," he replied, giving him a quick kiss. "I need to meet with my father soon anyway."

Elyes smiled and nodded. "What would you like me to do first?"

Lionel thought for a moment, after last night something strenuous would be a bad idea.

"Why don't you let the cooks know they should begin making breakfast for now?" he said. Elyes nodded. He reached over to grab his clothes, the blanket falling completely off him. Lionel smirked and ran his hand over Elyes' backside.

"If you're not careful we may never leave this bed," he chuckled. Elyes jumped, turning and exposing himself further. He fumbled with the blanket, trying to cover himself again, his face red from embarrassment. Lionel laughed and kissed him before getting up and grabbing his own clothes. He just couldn't help himself, seeing Elyes blush was cute. Elyes smiled shyly and pulled on his clothes. As he left, he boldly stepped up to Lionel and hugged him. Lionel grinned and hugged him back. He kissed Elyes' temple and then, regretfully, pulled back. Lionel would have held Elyes forever if possible. Elyes left for the kitchen; however, on his way out of Lionel's room, one of the maids was walking by and noticed the young man leave the master's bedroom.

After his meeting with his father, Lionel went searching for Elyes. He knew it was dangerous to flirt with him during the day and such, but he didn't want to wait much longer. Lionel grinned, he wanted to spend time with Elyes as much as possible. Elyes was in Lionel's quarters, he was trying to reach the top of the tall bedposts with a cloth. Lionel finally checked his chambers and smiled when he spotted Elyes. He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hello," he said jovially. Elyes gasped at the sneak attack.

"Ah! Oh, hello, sir." He giggled slightly. He hadn't realized how good it felt to have Lionel's arms around him. Lionel kissed his neck.

"I do love to see you stretch like that," he murmured into his ear, grinning cheekily. Elyes blushed.

"Lionel, stop. What if someone sees us?" Elyes wanted nothing more than to allow his master to continue but they had to be careful. Lionel sighed, but stopped.

"Even if someone were to, I would make sure they never said anything. And even if they did, I would take any punishment as long as they left you alone," he promised.

Elyes was touched. "Is that true, Lionel?" Maybe he _did_ care for his master more than professionally...

Lionel smiled.

"Every word," he replied. He would have told him how much he loved him then, but it was so soon, and he didn't want to scare Elyes off. Elyes hugged Lionel tightly.

"I love you, Lionel-" Elyes jumped back and slapped his hand over his mouth. Was that too soon? Lionel's eyes widened in shock. A grin spread across his face and he pulled Elyes back to him.

"I love you too, Elyes," Lionel said, gazing into his deep blue eyes. Elyes' heart flipped in his chest. He snuggled closer to Lionel. Lionel wrapped his arms around him protectively and rather possessively. He stroked Elyes' hair lightly.

"I will always love you, Elyes," Lionel sighed.

Elyes sighed. "I should get back to work, sir." He absent-mindedly scratched at his arm. Lionel would have pouted, if he were that sort of person, but he didn't.

"I suppose you should," he agreed, giving him a final peck on the cheek. He had to get to his fencing practice anyhow.

Later that night they were curled up in bed. Lionel had spooned up against Elyes and was busy kissing his shoulder and neck. Elyes gave a quiet moan, loving the warm touches Lionel's lips left. Lionel curled closer, when he felt something odd against Elyes' back. He moved back a bit and looked down.

"Elyes, did you get hurt? There are some odd marks on your back," Lionel asked. Elyes turned to look behind him.

"I don't think so." He groaned and scratched at the small of his back, his fingernails scraping off skin. "Ow..."

Lionel's eyes widened.

"Elyes, stop," he said, moving his hand away. He didn't want Elyes to scratch any more skin off. The marks were rather small and red. "Do they itch? Maybe you accidentally touched some poison oak out in the gardens today."

"Yes, they do itch. But they feel hot..." Elyes sat up and tried to touch the spots but grimaced. "Ow." He had scratched enough skin off to make the spots burn when touched. Lionel sat up.

"Elyes, we should have those inspected," he told him. Lionel was very worried now. That was definitely not poison oak. Whatever it was looked dangerous. Elyes turned to face Lionel.

"No! We'll get in trouble for being like this. I'm ok, I promise." Elyes gave a smile and hid the pain he felt in his back. Lionel frowned in concern.

"I can come up with a story for them. I don't want you to be in pain. What if it is something serious, Elyes?" he asked.

"I'm not in pain, Lionel. Don't worry." Elyes smiled. Lionel settled back down.

"Are you sure?" he persisted.

Elyes nodded and leaned into Lionel. "Yes, I'm sure, Lionel."

Lionel sighed and wrapped his arms around Elyes, being careful not to touch the marks.

"Fine. But you are to take things easy until they go away," he told him. Though Elyes said he was okay, Lionel couldn't help but worry.

"Yes, Lionel." Elyes snuggled closer and sighed. After all, it was probably just poison oak.

Elyes was outside enjoying the warm summer air. He scratched gingerly at his back as he picked some of the wildflowers for Lionel's room. Lionel was nearby, watching. Ever since the discovery of the strange marks a week back he had felt the need to keep an eye on Elyes. He seemed fine enough, but Lionel just wanted to be sure. Elyes turned and noticed Lionel.

He humphed and walked up to him. "Lionel, I told you, I'm fine. You don't need to hover."

Lionel smiled.

"I know, but I can't help it if I'm worried. I love you," he replied. Elyes smiled back and chuckled.

"Alright." He held up the flowers he had picked. "Will these be okay for your room, sir?"

"They're perfect," Lionel said, giving Elyes a quick kiss. Elyes smiled as he held out the flowers. Then, his eyes glazed over and his smile dropped. Lionel stiffened.

"Elyes?" he asked worriedly. Elyes dropped the flowers, his eyes no longer seeing Lionel. Lionel gripped Elyes' shoulders.

"Elyes!" he exclaimed. What was happening? Elyes' body gave out and he collapsed to the ground, his entire body shaking violently. Lionel swore and picked him up. He ran as fast as he could into the manor. Lionel ran to his room and set Elyes on the bed. He need to get help, but he didn't want to leave him alone. Lionel paced for a moment before kneeling by the bed. Others always said praying helped. Lionel took Elyes hand in his own and began to pray for Elyes to be okay.

Elyes' body continued to jerk and shake for another minute then, just as suddenly as it had started, stopped. Elyes lay motionless on the bed. Lionel looked up, eyes wide.

"No…" he whispered, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. Lionel shouted, "Elyes! No!"

Elyes' breathing was very shallow and a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. Lionel shook his head.

"Elyes, please, I love you. Be okay!" he begged, voice cracking slightly in desperation. Elyes' body was limp but he kept breathing. Shallow, but it was still breathing.

Lionel knelt by Elyes' side for what felt like forever, praying for him to be alright. He didn't know what he would do if Elyes died. Why hadn't he insisted on having him checked out? Elyes breath was heavy and strangled. Those red spots on his back had manifested to his entire body and had turned black. Most of his body was wrapped in bandages to hide his tissue degenerating. His blue eyes and red hair had lost their luster and he looked positively sickly. Lionel couldn't stop the tears this time.

"Elyes…please," he whispered. Elyes' eyes opened slightly.

Groaning with pain, he turned his head to look at Lionel. "Li...on...el...I...love...you..."

Lionel sprang up and clutched both Elyes' hands.

"Elyes! I love you too! I love you so much!" he exclaimed. Eyes' breathing slowed and came to a halt; his eyes fogged over and his head tilted to the side. Lionel was in shock.

"No. No! Elyes! Elyes, I love you! Please don't be dead!" he sobbed. Lionel buried his face in the crook of Elyes' neck. "Please, Elyes. I'll do anything! Anything! …Please."

"Anything? I suppose I might take you up on that offer," a mild voice said from behind. Lionel sat up and spun around. A man with short dirt-blonde hair, a scruff of a beard, and pale blue eyes was staring at him.

"Who are you!?' Lionel demanded, getting to his feet. How dare this man just, show up and not help. The man looked bemused.

"I came to help. You asked right? My name is Lucifer," the man said, giving a small smirk. He then looked over Elyes and clucked his tongue sadly. "Poor thing. I can see why you wanted to save him." Lionel's eyes widened. Lucifer? The Devil?

"The Devil came to help me? Really? Why?" Lionel asked suspiciously, trying to wipe away his tears.

"You two fascinate me, that's why."

Lionel frowned.

"So…do you want my help or not?" Lucifer asked.

"What do I have to do?" Lionel replied. Lucifer smiled.

"Smart boy. There is, unfortunately, always a price. For something like this…well, you need to pay a lot. To bring him back to life, I will make you a demon. You will forget everything, but he will live a full life," Lucifer explained. Lionel nearly refused, but stopped and looked over at Elyes. His beautiful Elyes. Lionel would do anything for him. And he meant anything. He turned back to Lucifer.

"Will he remember?" he asked. Lucifer smiled sadly.

"No," he replied. Lionel nodded, then took a deep breath.

"Deal," he said. Lucifer smiled and nodded.

"Excellent. I look forward to having you in my ranks," Lucifer said with a grin. He walked over to Elyes and pressed a finger to his forehead. There was a momentary blue glow, then he turned back to Lionel.

"He will wake up good as new in the morning, with no memory of you. Now it's your turn," Lucifer said. Lionel accepted it. Lucifer placed both hands on either side of his head and blackness overtook him.

The next morning, Elyes awoke, his illness was completely gone and he was healthy once more. Though something felt off, he continued with his life which he filled with different odd jobs till he met a woman named Mary who he eventually married. He kept getting the nagging feeling that something was missing from his life... Something he loved... Elyes and Mary had three beautiful children and though were very happy together, Elyes couldn't help but feel it wasn't exactly what he wanted. Mary eventually died of pneumonia. A few months later, on the same day he met Lionel, Elyes passed away of old age. The last thing he saw as his eyes slipped close was a tall man with long silver hair.

"Ehehehehe….This is going to be fun," was the last thing Elyes heard as his life came to an end.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for taking a while to post this. :( Anyway, this is where the actual story begins. Again, I have only read up to Volume 15 of Black Butler, so anything past that, well, this is guesswork and we're changing things up a bit to fit our ideas of course. So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 1

It was the night of the big dance at Weston College. Sebastian was dressed more similarly to when he had pretended to be Ciel's tutor than his "usual" teacher's garb. He stood near the edges of the dance floor in the ballroom. Ciel was forcefully being danced with by Elizabeth. Sebastian snickered. His eyes scanned the dancers and the crowed. Redmond was also standing off to the side, not dancing. Bluewere was surrounded by his seven sisters. Grennhill was dancing with an unknown woman and Violet was no-where to be seen. How suspicious. Along the rooftops, a figure with long red hair bounded closer.

Sebastian could tell many of the women were staring at him, hoping to get him to dance. He nearly laughed out loud. However, a few actually asked him, and to keep from seeming impolite, Sebastian danced with them. They were fine dancers, but he needed to keep an eye out for Violet and any of the missing students.

The mysterious figure came to a stop on the roof and watched the people come and go; red hair blowing softly in the wind and sharp teeth glinting dangerously.

"This'll be fun~."

Sebastian danced past Ciel who glared at him as he was spun violently around by Elizabeth. He chuckled and finished the dance with the current girl. He gave a polite bow and went back to stand in the crowed. Sebastian sighed and glanced around. Still nothing.

A woman entered the big room, looking a little lost and quite shy. She had auburn hair that stood in a perfect bun on the back of her neck, a few curled strands hung at either side of her small glasses. She looked around as if searching for somebody.

Sebastian spotted the newcomer and frowned slightly. This woman was too old to be one of the visiting girls at the party. Sebastian tilted his head a bit. Maybe she was one of the other teachers' wives? The woman started toward the other end of the room, weaving in and out of the party-goers and apologizing. Sebastian made his way in her general direction. Ciel had ordered him to inspect anything suspicious, and this was definitely suspicious. The woman made her way to the vice headmaster.

"Hello, sir. I apologize for being so late."

"Ah, you must be the new teacher for Violet Wolf House."

The small woman curtsied, pulling the sides of her dark blue frilled dress. "Abigail Carroll. Pleasure to meet you."

The Vice Headmaster bowed his head.

"Please, enjoy the dance. It only happens once a year after all," he said.

Sebastian saw the woman speaking to the Vice Headmaster and stopped. He would stay nearby.  
Abigail curtsied once more and turned to walk through the crowd. Sebastian waited a couple moments before following. Maybe if he asked this woman to dance he could interrogate her. If she was to be the new teacher for Violet Wolf House, she might find out something useful. The woman seemed more interested in observing than dancing. Sebastian eventually caught up with the strange woman.

"Excuse me, miss," he said with a charming smile. "I overheard you talking with our Vice Headmaster. You're the new teacher for Violet Wolf House, correct?"

Abigail turned and gave a cute smile and curtsy.

"I am indeed. Abigail Carroll. May I ask your name, sir?"

Sebastian gave a small bow.

"Sebastian Michaelis, teacher of Sapphire Owl House. Would you care to dance, Miss Carroll?" he replied, holding out a gloved hand. Abigail blushed ever so slightly and took Sebastian's hand.

"Certainly, Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian smiled and led Abigail into a waltz.

"It will certainly be interesting having a woman teach here. What made you come to Weston, Miss Carroll?" he asked. Abigail was very light on her feet.

"I thought it would be a wonderful experience to try. And so far, I was correct." Her glasses gently slid down her nose. Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, I hope it continues to be a good experience for you," he said. As Sebastian danced with the new teacher of Violet Wolf House, he got a small whiff of reaper. He looked at her; the only thing that reminded him of a reaper was the fact that she wore glasses. As the dance came to an end, he caught a glimpse of brilliant red in her dark auburn hair. Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly, then he smirked. A tango began.

"Would you care to continue dancing?" Sebastian offered with a smile.

Abigail's eyes sparkled and she pushed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose. "I would be honored, sir. You are quite the skilled dancer."

Sebastian grinned.

"As are you," he replied. Sebastian danced the tango with Abigail. It was rather fun, considering. The dance ended and Sebastian dipped Abigail.

"Did you really think you could fool me for long, Grell Sutcliff?" he whispered in "her" ear.

Abigail's brown eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Sebastian stood them up and led her to the outskirts of the crowed.

"You smell like a Grim Reaper and your hair is beginning to show. I thought you were more careful than that," he said, sounding rather disappointed. The red disappeared along with the smell.

Abigail looked at Sebastian a little fearfully. "Mr. Michaelis, what are you talking about?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I am not amused at you trying to keep up your act. You have been found out, the very least you could do is admit it and not degrade yourself further," he replied. Honestly, he would have expected Grell to have learned from before.

'Abigail' chuckled giddily. "I'm surprised you found out, dear Bassy. However, you do know I am an actress~. Hehe."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"If you had hidden yourself better it might have taken me more than an hour. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to keep my focus with you getting me all hot and bothered~?" Grell kept his look as Abigail constant, but his eyes had changed back to their yellow-green.

"I'm here working, darling. However I could procrastinate a little if you want me to~ Hmmm hmm."

Sebastian frowned.

"No. I have my own work to be doing," he said. Sebastian glanced back at the crowed. Prince Soma had since arrived and was now being fawned over by a flock of women. Sebastian turned back to Grell. Though he was loathe to admit it, Sebastian was relieved Grell was still alive. Undertaker had left some pretty nasty wounds.

"Though maybe you would be willing to share any information you gather with me?" he asked. Grell smiled.

"Perhaps, darling," He stepped in front of Sebastian and puckered his lips. "In exchange for a kiss~!"

Sebastian sighed and weighed his options. Well, it was just a kiss.

"Very well," he agreed. Sebastian led Grell outside, but not too far away from the ballroom. He pushed Grell up against a wall and leaned in close.

"If I am to do this, you will give me any information I ask for," Sebastian said. Grell blushed intensely, his façade as a young brunette woman dropping quickly.

"Oh of course, Bassy."

Sebastian gave a curt nod. He braced his hands on either side of Grell's head and crushed their lips together. Sebastian was a little surprised at how soft Grell's lips were. Grell simply melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. His entire disguise disappeared at once, his red hair sweeping against Sebastian's arm in the breeze. Sebastian allowed the kiss to linger for a moment more before he broke the kiss and stepped back.

"There," he muttered. Grell sighed deeply and his eyes fluttered open.

"My, my, Bassy. What a kisser you are~." He gave a humming giggle. Sebastian smirked.

"Of course. I am simply one Hell of a Butler, after all," he replied. He dusted himself off and turned to go back to the ballroom.

"I must get back. Are you coming?" Sebastian asked. Grell smiled and his disguise as Abigail Carroll was back in place.

"Of course," He walked briskly till he was back at Sebastian's side. "Mr. Michaelis~."

Sebastian held his arm out for Grell. He _was_ still in disguise. They returned to the ballroom and immediately Sebastian noticed two things. Gregory Violet was in the crowed, and Ciel was glaring at him.

Grell noticed as well. "He's new to the ballroom. I didn't notice him before."

Sebastian looked at Grell.

"That is Gregory Violet, the prefect of your House," he explained.

"Hmm good to know. Who else shall I be expected to know?" Grell's usually baritone voice had been replaced with a higher woman's voice.

"The other prefects of the other three houses. Redmond of Scarlet Fox House, Greenhill of Green Lion House, and Bluewere of Sapphire Owl House," Sebastian replied. "The headmaster is unknown. Only the prefects have met him."

"Interesting." 'Abigail' made her way through the crowd and back towards the vice headmaster; all the while putting up quite a convincing act. Sebastian watched him. The presence of a reaper meant there was a chance people were dying. This would be more interesting than he thought.

Abigail walked up to the vice headmaster, smiling charmingly. "Hello again, sir."

Johan Agares looked down at her.

"Hello, Miss Carroll. Are you enjoying the dance?" he asked mildly.

"I certainly am. I believe I am going to enjoy teaching here. By the way," She leaned closer, cupping her hand over her mouth so as only Johan could hear her.

"Am I right in believing that Her Majesty's own nephew attends this school?" She batted her eyes tantalizingly but not too noticeably. Johan stiffened.

"I believe so. Many of the royal family have learned here," he said.

"How positively exciting." Abigail smiled.

"Yes," Johan replied expressionlessly.

"It was very lovely to speak with you, sir. If you need my assistance on anything, I will assume you know where to find me." Abigail waved delicately as she departed. Johan nodded.

"I will. Thank you," he said blandly. Abigail carefully made her way to the edge of the dance floor and scanned the room for Sebastian.

Sebastian was keeping an eye on things. Luckily Elizabeth was distracting Ciel again. It wasn't pleasant being glared at, especially after all the work he's done. Sebastian rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"Oh, Bassy~" Grell stepped up behind him, keeping his voice low. Sebastian turned.

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Queen's nephew apparently attends this school. However, the vice headmaster seemed rather disturbed that I asked. And I have not seen the boy once since being here." Abigail pushed her glasses up again, the lights reflecting off the lenses and blocking her eyes. Sebastian huffed.

"I know the Queen's nephew attends here. That is why my master and I are here. He is missing," he told Grell, placing his fingers against his forehead in agitation.

"At least you found out it is probable the Vice Headmaster knows something," Sebastian sighed.

Abigail's jaw set. "Hey, I relayed the information I learned to you as soon as I learned it. The least you could do is tell me you already knew in a nice way."

Sebastian hummed.

"Yes, true. I apologize. It has been a very trying case so far and both my master and I are on edge," he said, giving an apologetic incline of his head.

"That's better, in a way. What else can I do for you?" Abigail's arms were crossed; clearly Grell was not pleased Sebastian had talked to him in such an ungrateful manner.

"Just keep up your act for as long as you need to to gain information, be that days or weeks," Sebastian replied. "The people here don't open up easily."

Abigail sighed. "Very well, Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian smiled.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy Violet Wolf House, Miss Carroll," he said. Abigail turned back and lowered her glasses, Grell's yellow-green eyes making an appearance.

"Much more if you were to join me." The glasses were placed back and Abigail gave a quiet giggle. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"But it would be quite improper of me to take advantage of a lady. Especially since you are my coworker," he replied, smirking.

"Only when I look like this." A sliver of red peeked through the auburn brown momentarily. "When I'm red, I'm fair game."

Sebastian leered.

"Then be sure you aren't red around anyone who might take advantage of you," he said.

"Only you, Mr. Michaelis, only you." Abigail walked back into the crowed.

Sebastian turned the lights out in the Sapphire Owl House's dorms and went to his quarters. He shrugged off the outer robes and removed the rosary from around his neck. Sebastian knew Ciel would want to speak with him tomorrow. His eyes narrowed. Like Sebastian wasn't busy enough teaching, doing all of Ciel's fag work, and now he had to explain himself. Sebastian sighed in annoyance and sat on the rather nice bed he was allowed as a teacher. A faint knock was heard at Sebastian's door.

Sebastian frowned. It was too late at night for a student to be looking for assistance and Ciel was asleep. He stood and opened the door. Abigail stood there, Grell's yellow-green eyes showing through the glasses.

"Good evening, Mr, Michaelis."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but moved aside to allow Grell in.

"It is rather late, Grell. I hope whatever you're here for is important," he said. Grell waked in, humming, and took down the bun, auburn hair turning red as it fell down his shoulders.

"What you think I would visit for no apparent reason?"

"I know you would come here for a reason, but how important that reason is remains to be seen," Sebastian replied, shutting the door and following after Grell. He would probably never admit it out loud, but he definitely preferred Grell's red hair over the brown colors he chose when in disguise. It suited him better. Grell turned as the plain glasses turned back into his red-framed ones and gave a grin.

"You asked me to relay all information to you. I have information." Although Grell's appearance had returned to normal, the blue dress stayed. Sebastian nodded.

"I did indeed. So, what do you have to tell me?" he asked, pulling out a chair for Grell. No-one could ever accuse him of being ungentlemanly. Grell smiled and sat himself in the chair, pulling his exceptionally long hair to fall over one shoulder.

"I caught little Violet sneaking out. I fallowed him at a safe distance but he gave me the slip." Grell pouted slightly and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling the tangles and knots out of it. Sebastian hummed in thought.

"Interesting. We though Violet had something to do with what is going on; this just adds to our theory," he commented. "Did you see anything else? Was he carrying anything? Did anyone go with him?"

Grell thought, tilting his head to the side. "I believe all he was carrying was a book. It didn't look like a school book though." His fingers hit a rather tough knot and he grimaced slightly.

"I see," Sebastian murmured, thinking hard. Absentmindedly he reached over to help Grell unknot his hair. Grell was rather surprised at Sebastian's actions.

"Thank you, Bassy, but I can do it. I've gotten harder knots out of my hair before." The grim reaper smiled. Sebastian pulled back his hands quickly.

"Did you see any detail on the book? Part of a title maybe?" he asked. Why had he even done that? It was odd. Sebastian decided to not think about it. Grell pursed his lips then shook his head.

"I was too far back. I know it was a leather-bound book with something resembling an unholy symbol. Perhaps a demon's signature?" Once more Grell's fingers slid through his hair. Sebastian frowned. Could there be another demon here? He hadn't felt the presence of another one. Maybe they were trying to summon one.

"Thank you, Grell. That information was very helpful," Sebastian said with a small smile. Grell smiled and twirled his bangs with a finger.

"You're quite welcome, Bassy." Grell's eyes stared at Sebastian intently as if silently asking for something. Sebastian smirked. He knew what Grell wanted. Sebastian leaned down over Grell, planting one hand on the back of the chair. He moved closer.

"You may go now, Grell," Sebastian whispered in his ear, grinning cheekily. He stood and went to the door to open it. Grell pouted and stood, his disguise in place once more.

"Fine, be that way. It's not nice to treat a lady in such a teasing way." He made his way to the door in a huff. Sebastian chuckled.

"You can see it as incentive to try and follow Violet farther next time," he said. Sebastian opened the door. "Good night, Miss Carroll."

Grell's unique eyes flashed mischievously once more as she faced Sebastian. "You do realize I would require payment for following the brat, don't you?"

Sebastian smirked.

"You can have your payment, after you've successfully followed him," he replied.

Abigail's lips pouted. "Promise?"

"I promise," Sebastian said. Abigail smiled and walked out the door.

"Good night, Mr. Michaelis. You can expect me back tomorrow night."

"I will be waiting, Miss Carroll." Sebastian watched Grell leave, then shut the door. He had much to think about.

As class ended for the morning in the Sapphire Owl House, and the students piled out, Ciel Phantomhive lingered behind and waited till all the other students had left before approaching Sebastian.

"Sebastian. What have you learned?"

"Only a little, My Lord. It seems as though Violet sneaks out at night with a leather bound book. It has strange markings on it." Sebastian explained. He was un-packing the next set of books for the Second Form students.

"How do you know that?" Ciel was sure Sebastian was in his room all night. He had not ordered him to do more snooping after everyone had retired. Sebastian sighed and turned.

"It seems as though the reapers were alerted to what was going on here. Grell Sutcliff was sent and I'm making use of him to find out information. He was made the new teacher at Violet Wolf House," he said with a small smile.

Ciel smirked. "So, the freak now looks like an actual woman. Well, as long as he is doing our work for us, I see no harm in it."

Sebastian nearly growled when Ciel called Grell a freak. He stopped himself though. Why did it matter to him what Grell was called? It didn't.

"I apologize, Young Master, but you ought to be seeing to Clayton now, correct? The Second Form students will be arriving soon," Sebastian informed Ciel.

Ciel nodded once and left. "Keep the information coming, Sebastian."

Sebastian taught the Second Form students and then left for his brief break. He wondered if Grell had any more information for him.

Abigail walked through the aisles of students as they read their music books. She tapped one student on the head with her pointer when he was not focusing. Sebastian had hopped along the rooftops until he reached Violet Wolf House. It was a little difficult with all the spires, but he managed it. He climbed down and hung from the edge of the roof to peer in through the windows into the classroom. Grell was still teaching. Sebastian sat up and sighed. He would wait a little longer then.

The clock chimed and Abigail excused her students, walking back up to the podium at the front of the room with that day's papers.

One of the students stayed back and approached her. "Excuse me, Miss Carroll?"

Abigail turned and smiled sweetly. "Yes, Michael? What is it?"

The boy's cheeks turned pink. "I just wanted to tell you that you are doing a marvelous job of teaching. It's almost like you were an actress."

Abigail chuckled. "Well thank you, Michael. You should get going now."

Michael hurried out the door. After he was gone, Abigail shut the door and locked it sighing. Her dark hair turned red and her bulky glasses changed to red-frames.

Grell hummed gently and took the pins out of his hair. "My, they are hopeless~."

Sebastian peered back through the window when he saw the students leaving for a break. The room was empty save for Grell. Sebastian unlocked the window with a thought and lept inside.

"Having fun teaching, Grell?" he asked.

"Ugh, they are a hopeless bunch. I hate kids." Grell smiled.

"However, if they were yours~ I'd love them!" Grell leaned against Sebastian giggling. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and stepped away.

"That is biologically impossible. Have you learned anything new yet today?" he replied.

"It's only impossible if you think it is, darling." Grell walked back up to the front of the classroom and leaned against the podium.

"To answer your question, however, oh, Bassy, have I ever got information for you~ Hehe."

Sebastian watched him.

"Alright. What is it?" he asked.

"I caught a student drawing on the corner of his paper." Grell held up said paper and tapped the left corner with his finger. It was a perversion of an inverted pentagram, but in place of a star; there was a cross that appeared to be spinning. Sebastian inspected the drawing for a few moments.

"I don't recognize it. I will look it up. Thank you, Grell," he replied with a small smile. Grell pulled the paper back, grinning.

"Ah, ah, ah~" He puckered his lips. Sebastian sighed.

"I said when you followed Violet all the way. However, I will give you something as this is valuable," he said. Sebastian cupped his left cheek and placed a sweet kiss on the other.

Grell giggled. "I suppose that's fair." His yellow-green eyes met with Sebastian's. Sebastian held out his hand, keeping the eye contact.

"I must bring this to my master and look up the symbol," he told him. Grell handed the paper back to Sebastian.

"I still don't know why you are so infatuated with that brat. There's easier meals out there, you know~." Grell batted his false eyelashes. Sebastian tucked the paper into his robes.

"His soul will be more delicious than any quick meal will provide. That is it," he replied stolidly. "Do you have any further information or is that it for now?"

Grell pouted. "No, that's it till tonight, darling."

He muttered under his breath as he turned away. "I can be delicious too."

Sebastian walked up behind Grell with a smirk.

"Yes, but in a wholly different way," he whispered into Grell's ear. With that he disappeared out the window.

An excited shudder ran through Grell's body. "My, my, did you hear that~? Hehe."

Sebastian was assisting Ciel with his tournament attire. He hoped this tournament proved useful in finding information.

Ciel sat there, a smirk on his face. "What information has the freak gotten, Sebastian?"

"Nothing new, my lord," Sebastian replied, tying Ciel's tie. Ciel sighed.

"Are you sure he's of any use?"

Sebastian stood.

"Young master, he has found some useful information. More than we have since we have been here. I am sure he will still be of use," he said. Ciel was not pleased that he had to compete in these silly games. As a result, his temper was rather short.

"What is he getting in return? He's not the type to give away information for free."

"I am being nice to him and not attacking him every time we see each other," Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Hm. I would've thought he would ask for something vulgar." Ciel stood.

Sebastian merely smiled.

"I can see if he as any new information for us, my lord," he suggested.

"Very well, Sebastian. I have to meet with my group anyway. Sit where I can see you." Ciel left the room. Sebastian followed. He wondered if Grell would indeed have any new information.

Grell was in his room; blue suit-dress in place, and sitting at the vanity putting his red hair up in Abigail's usual bun. He hummed softly to himself. Grell walked down the hallway, his disguise fully in place and a blue sun hat on his head.

Sebastian tried to keep an innocuous distance away, but close enough so that if Ciel had an order for him he would hear it.

Ciel stopped and turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian. Besides the freak, where are my other pawns to be?"

"Prince Soma will be on Redmond's team. He hasn't had any new information either," Sebastian explained. Ciel sighed. It appeared no one could get anything done. How frustrating.

"Sebastian, I want to wrap up this case as soon as possible," He stalked closer and pulled on Sebastian's robes, reeling him down to Ciel's size. "Now you pull any information the reaper has! After all, that's the only thing he is good for."

Sebastian straightened up, then bowed. The brat was lucky he was under contract not to hurt him.

"Yes, my lord," he replied. Ciel turned away and was out of sight. Sebastian straightened his robes out and continued on his way to the stadium.

"Is that true?" Grell's voice came from behind Sebastian. It was meek and quiet; unusual for the eccentric reaper. Sebastian turned in surprise. Grell looked upset.

"Grell? Is what true?" he asked.

"I'm just a...pawn to you..." Grell turned his head away, his hurt being replaced with anger. Sebastian's eyebrows rose. Grell had been listening? Well, technically Grell was only a pawn, and really he should have known that. Despite that, he seemed to feel somewhat guilty. How strange.

"Grell," Sebastian said. Grell balled his fists, his red hair starting to show through.

"It isn't as though you aren't already working on a case here, and I outright asked for your assistance. Why are you so upset?" Sebastian asked, head tilting to the side. As Grell walked past Sebastian, a low growl was heard.

"I don't have to give you information. However, I made a deal. And I'll stick to it. But once this is done, I will leave."

Sebastian quickly caught up with Grell.

"Grell! You do realize it was my master who called you a pawn, don't you? He believes you to be useless. I, however, do not. Your help is greatly appreciated," he said. Honestly, he didn't know why he was attempting to calm Grell down. It would be better to be left alone. But for some reason, that though bothered him.

Grell turned and pushed Sebastian back, with surprising force. "You didn't correct him. Meaning you agree."

Sebastian growled and shoved Grell up against a wall.

"Do not push me," he snapped, eyes flashing. "I did not correct him because he is my master! I can disagree with what he says on my own, but I can't outright tell him so unless it interferes with his well-being."

Grell glared, tears pricking at his eyes. "You are an arch demon; one of the most powerful in Hell. And you stoop to taking orders from a 12 year-old boy with a bad attitude." Grell seemed unfazed despite being pinned against the wall. His façade dropped and his Death Scythe appeared at his side. Grabbing the handle he shoved it between himself and Sebastian. "I was a fool to think you could possibly care for anyone or anything besides him!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"I need souls to survive and the best way to get them is through contract. What would you have me do!? I don't enjoy his presence, he is merely my food. Now back down!" he snarled, fangs lengthening. Grell was being rather stupid; and while Grell's chainsaw was dangerous he had overcome it before. It didn't bother him much.

Grell snarled and moved his chainsaw to cut Sebastian's arm. "Get off me!"

Sebastian dodged the attack and grabbed Grell's arm and pinned it to the wall so he was unable to use his scythe.

"Grell, you are being ridiculous," he said, "And if you attack me again I will have no choice but to fight you and kill you."

"Go ahead. After all; I'm just a useless pawn." Grell stared Sebastian down, his eyes expressing rage and hurt. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear nothing of what I said? If you aren't going to listen then I have no more time to waste on you right now. I have a job," he growled. Sebastian dropped Grell's arm and walked off. Grell stalked away, letting the tears finally fall.

Sebastian made it to the stadium on time. Really, Grell was a pain. He needed to pay attention. Sebastian sighed and sat down on the Sapphire Owl House side of the bleachers. No matter. He wouldn't deal with a reaper who refused to listen.

Grell appeared a few minutes later, his disguise flawless. He sat in the back of the teachers, as far away from Sebastian as possible. Sebastian ignored him and watched the match. Currently Prince Soma was competing against Elizabeth's older brother Edward from Green Lion House. Throughout the whole competition, Sebastian could feel Grell's glare boring into him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to update. However, you should be pleased to notice that I will be uploading a bunch of chapters at once to make up for it. :)**

**Warnings: Violence**

Chapter 2

After the games, Sebastian had tried and failed to get back on Grell's good side both because he felt guilty and because he still needed the information Grell could provide. Each week, when he stopped by the classroom he would gently ask if the reaper had learned anything. Grell would keep turned away and snap "No", his lips pursed in a straight line of anger.

With those visits, Sebastian noticed that Grell wasn't showing himself anymore, even when he was alone. He kept the look of Abigail Carroll all the time. This worried the butler slightly; Grell had always loved to show himself off, going on and on about how beautiful he was. Why would he refuse to show that suddenly? Had Sebastian hurt Grell more than he realized?

Sebastian started to admit to himself that he missed the flamboyant, stupidly-in-love, and slightly annoying company Grell brought him. Eventually, he stopped his visits to the Violet Wolf House classroom. The more Grell ignored him, the guiltier Sebastian felt. He hadn't meant to hurt Grell's feelings _that_ badly. Every night when he was alone with his thoughts, Sebastian's mind replayed Grell's look of hurt when he over-heard the conversation between himself and his master. No matter how much Sebastian tried to get it out of his mind, it refused to stop.

Many nights, Sebastian carefully made his way to Grell's room and peered in through the window. And each time he found the reaper in his disguise, sitting at the vanity, eyes miserable. One night, as Sebastian was watching, Grell stood and gave the vanity mirror a good punch. The glass shattered and fell to the floor, vanity and some shards embedded themselves into Grell's knuckles. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. He sighed as Grell picked the glass from his hand carefully. The butler raised himself back onto the roof and stood there, just staring at the nearly full moon. He had to make things right with Grell.

The next day, while the students were at lunch, Sebastian went to the Violet House classroom. He opened the window and slipped inside. Grell didn't even look up from his book; he just turned his chair away and continued to read. Sebastian might as well have not been there. He stepped forward, trying to get into Grell's line of sight.

"Grell? Can I please talk to you?" Without a word, Grell turned his chair again, his back to the butler. Sebastian touched a hand to his forehead.

"Ok if you don't want to look at me, then please just listen."

With no response to indicate Grell had even heard, Sebastian decided to just start.

"I understand why you are angry with me; I hadn't intended for you to hear those things. I know that doesn't justify it in the least, but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry. You deserved the truth at the very least."

Grell still hadn't moved. Sebastian continued.

"Although, I think you should know that I gave you those kisses because I wanted to. They were not orders. This started out as a mission for information, nothing more. I realize you may never forgive me…" Sebastian paused. "But as long as you know how truly sorry I am, I don't need, nor deserve, forgiveness."

Sebastian sighed when he got no response. He walked up behind Grell and stroked the brown hair gently.

"You look much better with your beautiful red hair, Grell," Sebastian said. He walked back to the window, gave Grell one last look, and stepped up onto the sill.

"You really think I look better in red…?"

Sebastian looked up at the sound of Grell's voice. The reaper's eyes were still fixed on the book, but he was talking to Sebastian. The butler stepped back from the windowsill and smiled a bit.

"Much better. Brown is too boring for you."

Grell raised his eyes from the book and touched the brown hair pulled back in a bun. Sebastian's smile widened. Finally, a reaction! But that was still far from forgiveness. Grell lowered his hand and lifted his eyes to look at Sebastian for the first time in weeks.

"Thank you."

Sebastian took a few steps toward Grell, a humbled look on his face.

"Would you change it back? Please?" he requested. Grell looked at him and, slowly but surely, the brown melted away and was replaced with brilliant cherry red. Sebastian took a few more steps, and stood at Grell's side. He reached up and pulled the pin from Grell's hair, letting it cascade down his back. Sebastian smiled and touched the reaper's head.

"Much better."

Grell closed the book and locked eyes with Sebastian.

"Did you really mean what you said, Sebastian?" Grell was not going to fall for the same trick twice. The butler bowed his head slightly.

"I never lie," Sebastian replied. Grell stood and a small smile graced his lips.

"I forgive you, Sebastian. I'm sorry as well. It was foolish of me to get so upset when you couldn't disagree with the brat." A huge weight was lifted from Sebastian's shoulders. Without thinking, he pulled Grell into him, wrapping his long arms around the reaper and holding him close.

Abigail walked through the hall of Violet Wolf House. She reached for the doorknob but stopped when she heard a door close around the corner. She peered around and saw Violet again; sneaking out with the same leather-bound book.

He looked around briefly then walked down the hall. Abigail sighed. Well, she had made a deal. As much as it pained her to follow through with it now, she fallowed at a safe distance.

Violet left Violet Wolf House and snuck along the stone wall, making sure his usual hood was up and covering his face more than typical. Once around the corner he hurried across a lawn and into some bushes. Abigail kept hidden till it was safe to get out in the open. She darted across the lawn with her reaper speed. She could not lose him again. Abigail darted into a bush and waited for Violet to move again.

Suddenly, a hand with a cloth that smelled suspicious covered Abigail's mouth and an arm wrapped around her middle from behind. The hands dragged her through the bushes and up and over a shoulder. Abigail's eyes widened for a moment then everything went dark.

Johan made his way through the bushes and into the forest on the outskirts of the college. He made his way carefully to what looked like a mausoleum hidden away from the school. Johan shifted Abigail and opened the heavy stone door.

He slipped inside and hurried down a long flight of stone steps. Johan came to a stop when he got to the bottom. He moved Abigail into his arms, bridle-style, and carried her into the middle of the spacious, dimly lit room. Johan set her down on top of a stone table, picked up the rope beside it, and tied her hands and feet together.

Abigail's eyes blinked open and she groaned. Her head was pounding. She tried to reach up but started to panic when she couldn't move her arms.

"So pretty…" Johan sighed, watching Abigail. He leaned over slightly to look at her and reached out to stroke her hair. Abigail jerked away.

"What's going on?" Grell was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen, but it seemed the appropriate thing to ask as he kept up his façade. Johan blinked.

"I brought you here to keep you safe….for now," he replied stolidly. Johan stroked her cheek lightly.

Abigail grimaced at his hand. "I may be a woman but that doesn't mean I'm gullible."

Johan tilted his head.

"I am not lying to you. They were going to take you next. I want to keep you around for a while longer," he said.

"If you were really keeping me safe, why are my hands and feet tied?" Abigail glared. Johan smiled blandly.

"To keep you from leaving and being taken away. If you run, they will kill you," he replied.

"I doubt it." Abigail turned away in a huff. Johan frowned.

"I am not lying," he insisted. Johan leaned down to kiss Abigail's cheek. Abigail jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me."

Johan's frown deepened. He grabbed Abigail's face and turned it towards him.

"I'll do as I like, Miss Carroll," he told her. Abigail glared and tried to turn away again. Johan growled and slapped her across the face.

"You should be thanking me for saving you!" he snapped, some emotion beginning to show.

Abigail's hair fell into her face. "I would've been fine on my own. I don't need some man to save me." She said 'man' with venom in her voice. Johan shook his head.

"No. You didn't even know you were in danger," he said, stroking her hair once more.

Abigail growled. "I would've been fine."

Johan's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't have. You're a woman," he replied as if that mattered.

"Doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." Abigail glared through her hair.

"It does," Johan stated. He gripped Abigail's hair and pulled it back a bit.

"Now, are you going to thank me or not?" Johan asked.

"Of course not. You kidnapped me." Abigail tried to move away again. Johan smacked her head against the stone table.

"Try again," he said, reaching over to begin undoing the buttons to her suit jacket. Abigail started to panic.

She tried to scoot away. "What are you doing?!"

Johan glanced at her.

"If you won't thank me verbally, I will take your thanks another way," he replied. Johan unbuttoned the last one, and opened it to show her blouse.

Abigail pulled away. "Get off me!"

"Then just show some gratitude," Johan replied, pinning her down to the table with one hand.

"There's no way in Hell I would do such a thing with you!" She growled and tried to get out of his grasp. Johan pushed her down harder and slapped her again.

"You're too obstinate," he commented. Abigail raised her leg and tried to kick him.

"Stop it!"

Johan dodged easily.

"You were much more attractive unconscious," he growled. Johan pulled out the cloth from before along with a small vial. He poured some of the liquid inside onto it and pressed it over her nose and mouth. Abigail's eyes widened as she smelt it and tried to hold her breath. Johan smirked. He could hold it there as long as it took.

Sebastian had been sitting in his room thinking about earlier. He wanted to see Grell again and make sure that he was, indeed, forgiven. Now he was making his way towards Violet Wolf House in the dead of night. Behind him, a small figure watched.

Sebastian made it to Violet Wolf House and leapt up onto the lowest roof. He hung down from an edge and peered into what he knew to be Grell's room. Sebastian frowned when he couldn't see Grell. He opened the windows and swung down and inside. Grell's presence was faint. The room was in perfect shape; nothing turned over or anything, but no sign of the reaper.

Sebastian growled to himself and climbed back out of the window and up to the roof. He hopped down until he was outside Violet House. Sebastian's eyes flashed magenta as he searched for Grell's energy. It didn't take long for him to notice it and he hurried off in the direction Grell had gone. The small figure took off at a run to try to keep up with Sebastian.

Johan had picked Grell up and slung him over his shoulder once more. He didn't want to deal with Abigail if she was merely going to be an annoyance. Johan left the mausoleum and headed further into the woods. Eventually he came upon a large stone structure. He knocked on the wooden door and a slot opened up.

"Password?" the eyes behind the slot asked. Johan whispered it into the slot and the door opened to let him in. The person guarding the door was nowhere to be seen, so Johan strode down the poorly lit stone hallway.

Johan entered through another wooden door and into a large amphitheater. The other House Masters, the cooks, and valets sat throughout. Up in the top stands, watching over everything, were the P4.

"Vice Headmaster, so good of you to join us," Edgar Redmond grinned, standing with his arms thrown wide in welcome.

"You brought someone with you I see," Lawrence Bluewere commented, adjusting his glasses.

"I thought she would make a decent sacrifice," Johan replied.

"She knew too much anyway. She kept following me," Gregory Violet said, his tone indifferent.

"We should ask Mulo," said Clayton Greenhill.

Johan made his way down to the center and over to a wall behind the large pit and chained Abigail to it. He then turned and made his way over to the large pit and knelt before it. Johan began to chant.

Abigail groaned and lifted her head. Her glasses had slid down her nose so her vision wasn't great but good enough to see where she was. She turned to try and look behind herself, getting an uneasy feeling. "What's going on...?"

Johan finished chanting and stood. A rumbling emitted from the pit and the room shook a bit.

"Master Mulo, I have brought you a new sacrifice," Johan called down. Black smoke crawled out of the pit and surrounded Abigail, then covered her completely. Abigail's eyes widened and she shook. This was not good...

The black smoke was heavy and uncomfortable and stung everywhere it touched. It was as though it was trying to suck the energy right out of Abigail. A dark purple light started to glow around Abigail. Her brown hair melted away and Grell's bright red hair fell down his shoulders. His entire façade slipped away to revile his true self. Grell gasped and started to panic.

The smoke drifted back into the pit.

"This is a most excellent sacrifice…." came a nightmarish voice from the pit, "With a reaper's life I can return to full power." The black smoke erupted from the pit and collected at the ceiling. It swirled ominously. Grell's breathing started to quicken, he tugged and pulled at his restraints but his energy was being drained faster than he thought. His strength had been reduced to that of a human's.

Sebastian came to a stop outside a large stone building in the woods. A massive amount of demonic energy was radiating from it and just below it he could sense Grell's energy, though it was slowly fading. With a growl he ripped the door from its hinges and stormed inside, throwing the guard through a wall. Sebastian followed his instincts to a door which he burst through, entering into a large amphitheater filled with black smoke. His eyes zeroed in on Grell, chained to the wall. Sebastian eyes flashed magenta. Grell's head snapped up and gave a brief sigh of relief.

"Sebastian!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope everyone is still enjoying this :)**

**Warnings: Violence, gore**

Chapter 3

Everyone in the amphitheater looked up at Sebastian. He snarled and tore through the audience. Blood and entrails splattered everywhere as Sebastian made his way down. Dark laughter rumbled from the pit.

"How amusing, another demon has arrived," Mulo mocked. The black smoke shot down upon an audience member who Sebastian hadn't yet reached, picked him up, and flung him into the pit. Sebastian's eyes widened when a flare of demonic energy resulted. He recognized that energy.

"Mulo," he growled. Sebastian now knew exactly what those P4 brats were up to. They would not succeed. He finished off the rest of the audience and made his way down towards Johan. Grell felt his energy draining more and more and had to fight to keep his eyes open.

Sebastian was surprised when Greenhill jumped down and stood between him and Johan. He was wielding a giant mace.

"You won't stop us, Mr. Michaelis," Greenhill claimed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. This would be simple. Sebastian charged him. Greenhill swung the mace, which Sebastian dodged. He made to grab Greenhill's neck but something grabbed his arms. Sebastian turned to see a student in a purple tie gripping his arm. There was a dead look in his eyes. Sebastian flung him away and dodged another attack by Greenhill. More Violet Wolf House students filed from the other entrances into the amphitheater like puppets.

"Sebastian, look out!" Grell struggled to make his voice loud enough. Sebastian roundhouse kicked a few students away and tossed another at Greenhill. The Prefect just barely got out of the way and attacked again. Sebastian back flipped over a few students and fought through them. Greenhill caught up and smashed the mace down against Sebastian's back. Sebastian fell to the ground with a grunt. That had hurt.

Grell cried out and tried to break free of his restraints once again. It was no use though; he was weaker than a human. All that resulted were broken wrists. Sebastian heard Grell's cry and the snap of his wrists. With a snarl he began to transform under the pile of students trying to kill him. Black feathered wings burst from his back, sending the students flying. Sebastian got to his feet, long horns curling back from his head and down towards his back. His nails grew to claws and his teeth lengthened into fangs. The ensuing fight was a bloodbath. Not even Greenhill was recognizable amongst the gore.

Sebastian ignored the cries of the other prefects and made his way towards Johan. Gregory Violet dropped down in front of Sebastian. He stood and pulled back his hood. Indigo light surrounded Violet's hands.

"You've made quite the deal with Mulo I see," Sebastian sneered. Violet didn't reply. He lifted his hand and the parts of the students of Violet Wolf House began to shift and move and gather together. Grell ignored the pain in his now limp wrists. All he cared about was Sebastian being alright.

Sebastian grimaced at the very sloppily put together students. At least Undertaker had done better with his.

"How crude," he commented. Sebastian dodged the animated corpses and headed straight for Violet. Gregory was surprisingly agile and managed to evade Sebastian's attacks. Just as Sebastian reached Violet a tendril of black smoke shot out of nowhere and picked Gregory up. Sebastian was momentarily distracted as he heard the screams of Bluewere and Redmond. He looked up to see more smoke picking them up.

"You are of no more use to me alive," Mulo growled from the pit. The smoke flung them in. Gregory's eyes widened and Sebastian could tell the boy feared he would be next. Violet's fear caused the animated corpses to collapse and become lifeless once more.

Sebastian ignored Violet's screams as he charged Johan. The Vice Principle panicked and backed up against the wall.

"If I get rid of you, Mulo has no more influence," Sebastian said, cornering the man. Grell's head started to fall. He didn't even have enough energy to hold his head up.

"Sebastian..."

"Sebastian!" Ciel's obnoxious, rather scolding voice piped up. Sebastian, whose hand was now wrapped around Johan's neck, turned his head slightly to see Ciel. He growled. Ciel had followed him? Honestly, he thought his young master was smarter than that. The smoke moved towards Sebastian. Sebastian noticed and dodged, bringing Johan with him and slamming him into the wall on the other side of Grell.

"Young Master, you shouldn't be here!" Sebastian shouted.

"You are handling things fine. I'm not worried, you here to save me." Ciel allowed a smug smile to pull at his lips.

"On another note, why haven't you killed that yet?" Ciel motioned his head to Grell; the reaper's eyes barely open. Sebastian had to let go of Johan to dodge more smoke.

"Why would I kill Grell, my lord?" Sebastian asked, becoming rather annoyed. He clawed at a smoke tendril and it retreated as though it had felt pain.

"Because he's usless now. He allowed himself to get captured and, therefore, is of no use to me." Ciel's eyes were cold as he stared at Grell.

"Kill the freak, Sebastian. That is an order." Grell took one last look at Sebastian; he knew begging was useless. Ciel had given an order. Sebastian smirked.

"Gladly, Young Master," he replied. Sebastian grabbed the back of Johan's collar as he tried to escape. He gripped his head with his other hand and gave a sharp twist, snapping the Vice Headmaster's neck. Sebastian dropped the body, ignoring the enraged wails from the pit, and walked over to Grell. Sebastian unchained Grell and caught him easily as he fell.

Grell gave a groan as he landed in the demon's arms. Almost instantly, his energy began to slowly restore itself. Grell was able to gently raise his head to look at Sebastian. Ciel was furious. He stomped up to Sebastian and slapped his face.

"Sebastian! You have disobeyed my order!"

Sebastian growled and his wings twitched in annoyance. He was not in the mood to deal with this and they needed to leave.

"I have not disobeyed, my lord. You ordered me to kill the freak, and I did," he replied. Sebastian picked Grell up bridle-style and began to make his way towards the nearest door of the amphitheater. Ciel glared at Sebastian's back.

"You know what I meant, Sebastian! Kill the homo!" Ciel began to throw a temper tantrum. Sebastian gave a warning rumble.

"Young Master, that would be unadvisable. We need to leave right now. If we delay you will be in danger," he snapped. Sebastian led him out of the amphitheater and quickly down the hallway. Ciel was fuming.

"I don't care if it's inadvisable, Sebastian! I want him dead! He's a nescience!"

"And what will you do if all the other reapers come for revenge? I may be able to take on many reapers, but even I cannot take on all of them at once," Sebastian growled. He left through the opening he had made earlier. Sebastian set Grell gently down on the ground and placed his hands on the stones of the buildings. He would have to seal it. Without consistent sacrifice, Mulo would weaken and not be a problem for a great many years. Ciel stepped out and crossed his arms.

"If I order you to win, you will. No matter how many..." Ciel tapered off as realization struck him. His lips curled up in a grin.

"Don't tell me you've formed feelings for this pathetic thing." Ciel spat 'feelings' as though it was a bad taste on his tongue. Sebastian finished the seal and turned to face Ciel, clearly pissed off.

"He is not pathetic," he snarled, eyes flashing and fangs glinting in the moonlight. Ciel smirked. Got him. Ciel actually let out a laugh.

"You are sinking low, Sebastian. He's a freak, a homo, and an idiot!" Ciel reached over and ripped Grell's glasses from his face.

That was it. Not only was Ciel an entitled brat, he had no respect, for anyone.

"The contract is done. Your pitiful soul is no longer worth my time!" Sebastian growled. He snatched Ciel up by the neck. Ciel scratched at Sebastian's hand.

"Let me go! You will obey me!"

"No. Not anymore."

Sebastian squeezed Ciel's neck slowly. He would enjoy watching the brat suffocate. Ciel coughed and gasped for air, his legs kicking pathetically at Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smirked and finally crushed Ciel's windpipes. Ciel dropped to the ground, his now lifeless body turning pale. He hand hung onto Grell's crushed glasses though. Sebastian pried the broken glasses from Ciel's hand and looked down at them with a frown. He would have to find a way to fix them later. Sebastian wished he had not sealed Mulo in. He would have been able to toss his corpse in the pit and be done with it. Sebastian sighed, placing his bloody fingers against his temple. He'd deal with Ciel's body properly later, right now though…

Sebastian pocketed the glasses, picked up Ciel's body, and brought him into the bushes and hid it there. He then walked back over to Grell and scooped him into his arms. Ignoring his bloody state, Sebastian carried Grell back through the dark to his room in Sapphire Owl House.

Grell's eyes fluttered open. He hurt all over and his eyesight was terrible. He squinted and tried to look for his red glasses. He grunted when a sharp pain shot through his wrists.

"Don't move, Grell, your wrists are broken," Sebastian said, placing Grell on his bed. Grell turned his head to see the fuzzy outline of Sebastian.

"Sebas...tian..?" Grell's voice was hoarse and strangled. That seal had taken more out of him than even he thought possible. Sebastian, now back in human form, sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, it's me. Please relax, Grell. You're safe, there's nothing to worry about," he replied. Sebastian took out Grell's glasses and frowned. Luckily the lenses were the only broken part. Unfortunately, he didn't know if he could recreate the quality of them. Well, it would be better than nothing. He used some energy in repairing the glasses and set them on Grell so the reaper could see.

Grell blinked and looked up at Sebastian. "Are you alright?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me that? You are the one that is hurt," he said, somewhat bemused. Grell let out a weak laugh.

"I was worried you would get hurt."

Sebastian shook his head.

"I appreciate it, but I am fine. Are you alright, though? Did Johan hurt you?" he inquired. Sebastian produced some bandages and wrapped Grell's wrists so they couldn't be moved much. Grell shook his head gingerly.

"He wanted to take advantage of me, but I fought."

Sebastian growled lowly.

"I should have killed him more painfully," he muttered. Sebastian looked back at Grell.

"You should still rest. Mulo took a lot of life from you," he explained. Grell blinked and looked around.

"Where's the brat? I thought I heard him earlier..."

"He's dead," Sebastian replied shortly. He removed his bloody gloves and gently brushed a strand of hair from Grell's face. Sebastian had to see his eyes to make sure Grell didn't have a concussion or anything. Grell's eyes widened slightly.

"By who? I thought your contract bound you to protect him." A small blush graced the reaper's cheeks as Sebastian looked into this eyes.

"I killed him. He was no longer worthy of my time. A demon can break their contract. It is rare, and frowned upon, but I felt it best considering he was ordering me to kill you," Sebastian explained. "Also, let me know if your glasses are not as good as before. He broke them and I don't know if I was able to recreate the special lens reapers use."

Grell stared at Sebastian. He had broken his contract with Ciel... for him? Grell snapped out of his trance and focused on his vision.

"They are actually pretty accurate, darling. I'm impressed." Grell gave a smile. Sebastian nodded.

"Good," he said, returning the smile. Grell couldn't take his eyes off the demon butler. Well more than usual. He wished he could move his hands and give Sebastian a big kiss but that would be unwise. He didn't want to hurt himself farther. Sebastian noticed Grell's stare, and remembered he was covered in blood and gore. He grimaced.

"Please excuse me, I forgot I was covered in blood," Sebastian said, standing. He disappeared into the bathroom. Grell chuckled.

"I wasn't staring at the blood, darling..." He gave a yawn and laid back down on the bed, sleep quickly consuming him.

Sebastian returned to his room in the morning. It hadn't been too difficult to find a better place to hide Ciel's body. He would make an illusion of his body for the servants to bury when they returned to the manor. Sebastian saw that Grell was still asleep and smiled to himself. While he couldn't pinpoint what he felt in regards to Grell, but he did care about him in some way.

Grell stirred in his sleep. He turned over to face Sebastian, his hair falling into his face. Sebastian walked over and lightly pet Grell's hair. It was soft and pleasing to touch. He would worry about things later, right now he could relax. Grell smiled in his sleep, a little blush resting on his cheeks.

"Mmmm... Sebas-chan..." Grell mumbled in his sleep. Sebastian snatched his hand back, eyes wide. He probably should have expected something like that. Grell's brow furrowed, his sleep-self missing the warmth Sebastian had left. Sebastian sighed quietly. He ought to wake Grell. They needed to leave as soon as possible. Sebastian reached over and gently touched Grell's cheek.

"Grell, it is time to wake up," he said. Grell groaned and pulled the blankets closer to his face.

"Mmm, two more minutes, mom..."

Sebastian frowned.

"Grell, it is time to wake up," he said louder and more forcefully. Grell groaned again, curling into a ball under the covers. Sebastian would have none of that. He pulled the covers from Grell and opened the curtains, letting sunlight in.

"Grell, get up!" he snapped. Grell jumped up, falling to the floor with a thud.

"Owch..."

Sebastian was at Grell's side immediately. He had not anticipated that Grell would fall. Sebastian picked Grell up.

"My sincerest apologies, Grell. Are you alright?" he asked concernedly. Grell looked at Sebastian sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm okay, love. Rather rude way to wake a lady though."

Sebastian huffed and set Grell on the bed.

"I tried to wake you up nicely, but you didn't respond. We have to leave soon and I did not have time to waste," he replied. Grell looked at Sebastian, slightly confused.

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm actually surprised you haven't left already."

"Why would I leave you here after going to all the trouble to save you?" Sebastian asked. He shook his head.

"I wish to take you back to the manor. You can then leave whenever you would like," Sebastian told him. Grell blushed slightly.

"But I might never leave if you take me home with you~." Grell wiggled. Sebastian smirked.

"That is a risk I'll just have to take, now do you need assistance to stand or walk?" he replied, holding out a hand for Grell to take should he need it. Grell smiled showing off his sharp teeth.

"Would you carry me, dear Bassy?~"

Sebastian decided he could humor him.

"Of course, Grell," he said. Sebastian lifted Grell into his arms.

"Do you think you can handle disguising yourself until we reach the carriage?" he inquired. They needed to avoid being too conspicuous. Grell's face went red. He had expected Sebastian to refuse, not pick him up! The reaper nodded and turned back into Abigail, sliding his arms up to lock around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian smiled charmingly and left the room. He made his way out of Sapphire Owl House, with only a few confused glances, and got Grell into the carriage.

"Please rest in here. We should arrive at the manor later today," Sebastian said. Grell smiled shyly and nodded.

"Anything for you, Sebas-chan~."

Sebastian chuckled and inclined his head. He shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Sebastian cracked the reigns and set off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh, this chapter is probably going to be a sad one. Both cutedifferent and I cried while writing it. But then again, maybe our readers are tougher in that regard. XD Please enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews.**

Chapter 4

Grell had dozed, read and stared out the window throughout the trip back to the Phantomhive manor. He didn't think it was possible to be so bored. Sebastian headed down the long road towards the manor. He would need to think up an excuse for why Ciel was dead. Honestly it shouldn't be hard, the servants weren't that bright. Sebastian had a coffin materialize on top of the carriage, an illusion of Ciel inside.

Eventually the carriage came to a stop outside the manor. Sebastian got down and opened the door for Grell.

"We're here, Grell," he announced.

"Finally-!" Grell jumped up and bumped his head on the ceiling of the carriage. He gingerly rubbed his head and blushed in embarrassment. Sebastian frowned worriedly.

"Be careful, Grell. I don't want you getting hurt again," he said, holding out his hand to help Grell down. Grell hid under his bangs and took Sebastian's hand. If anyone could make a fool out of himself in front of their love, it was Grell.

"Sorry, Sebas-chan."

"You needn't apologize," Sebastian said, reaching up and stroking Grell's hair briefly.

"Can you walk on your own? I will need to carry the coffin," he requested. Grell blushed.

"Yes I can. Do you need me to disguise myself again, darling~?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"No," he replied. Sebastian got the coffin and headed towards the manor doors. Grell followed closely.

"What do you think will happen when they find out?"

Sebastian glanced at Grell.

"Find out what? That you're a reaper? I will make sure they keep it to themselves," he replied. Grell giggled.

"No~. I mean about the brat, darling~."

Aw his dear Bassy was going to protect him! Grell wiggled slightly at the thought.

"They will be upset. I can tell them something that will allow us all to stay here for a little while," Sebastian said. He managed to open the front door and walked in enough to hold open the door with his back to allow Grell through. Grell blushed and walked in. He looked around, it was just as quiet as when he was here with Madam Red. Kind of sad. Suddenly there was the crashing sound of china breaking fallowed by an "Oh dear!"

Grell smirked. "I wonder who that could be."

Sebastian sighed and set the coffin down. He would deal with cleaning up the mess later.

"Mey-Rin! Finnian! Bardroy! Tanaka! Snake!" Sebastian shouted for the servants. Almost immediately all five servants came running. Grell leaned lazily against the door frame, trying not to smile satisfactorily at the coffin. That could be considered...odd to say the least. Instead he focused on remembering the servant's names. Mey-Rin and Finny approached with a smile but it soon faded when they saw the coffin and lack of Earl.

"What's happened, Sebastian?" Mey-Rin did not like the picture that was forming. Sebastian looked at them sadly.

"I am afraid to tell you that the Young Master has died," he told them all. Bard's jaw dropped. Tanaka and Snake looked devastated.

"What?! H-How, Sebastian?" Finny was heart-broken and tears started to fall.

"An illness struck while on the mission. There was nothing even I could do," Sebastian explained, bowing his head in feigned sorrow.

"After everythin' a sickness killed him!?" Bard exclaimed, his anger masking how upset he actually was. Mey-Rin wiped her eyes and put her hand on Bard's shoulder.

"Calm down, Bardroy. It couldn't be helped..."

Grell held back a chuckle. Of course it could've been helped, had the brat not been such a nuisance.

"Couldn't it!? Weren't there doctors around?" Bard snapped. He swore and stormed out of the hall.

"Why couldn't the doctors help – asked Emily," Snake inquired. Sebastian shook his head.

"They tried, but nothing could be done," he replied. He saw Tanaka quietly walk over to the coffin and lay a hand upon it. Truth be told, Sebastian did feel bad for Tanaka. The old man had always been worthy of his respect and he did feel a little bit guilty. Grell watched the scene unfold and felt a little bad. Mey-Rin lowered her glasses and cleared her tears. When she replaced the heavy lenses, she noticed Grell.

"Sebastian? Who's this?" She thought it a little odd that Sebastian would bring a stranger with him...and was this a man or a woman? Sebastian thought up a quick lie.

"This is Grell. He is Undertaker's assistant and a friend of mine. Undertaker is busy right now so Grell agreed to help out with funeral arrangements and such," he explained. Grell's eye twitched slightly. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but there was no backing out of it now. He put on a solemn face and nodded.

"My condolences to you all."

"Shall we set the coffin somewhere else and open it so we might all say goodbye?" Sebastian suggested to Grell, keeping up appearances. Snake looked up from where he was kneeling by the coffin.

"I want to say goodbye – says Oscar," Snake said sadly. Grell nodded once, his usual ecstatic demeanor gone. He was even calmer than Undertaker.

"A garden would be ideal. Make him look nice."

Finny held his hat to his chest and lead the way to the garden while Mey-Rin ran to get Bard. Sebastian nodded and hefted the coffin up and made his way to the garden.

Grell sighed and locked his hands behind his head.

"Finally. Never thought it would end~." Although his flamboyancy had returned, his voice hinted annoyance. Sebastian nodded.

"I do apologize for making you do that. There really isn't much else that would have been believable," he said, looking over at Grell. The reaper certainly looked beautiful in the light of the setting sun. Where that thought had come from, Sebastian would never know. He looked back down at the coffin.

"Eh, just another opportunity to show off my wonderful~ acting, darling~." Grell smiled as he watched the sun set; the golden light reflecting off his glasses. Sebastian looked back at Grell and extended an arm.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked. Grell blushed as he took the butler's arm.

"Do you have a room for me? Or are you going to have me sleep with you~?" Grell giggled. Sebastian smirked.

"You may stay in my room," he started. "But demons do not require sleep so you will be sleeping on your own. I will be cleaning up any messes made by the servants."

Grell pouted. "Aw no fun~."

He chuckled though. "It amazes me sometimes how clumsy they are. Even I wasn't as bad as they are~."

Grell thought back. "Was I?"

Sebastian chuckled and opened the door to the kitchen for Grell.

"You were. And you were also much more dramatic about it too," he replied. Grell pouted.

"What a rude thing to say to a lady~! Being dramatic is the life of an actress, darling~."

"My apologies, Grell. I didn't mean to offend you. You were far more entertaining then they will ever be with their mistakes," Sebastian said. He led Grell upstairs and to the servant's quarters. He opened the door to his room and gestured for Grell to enter first. Grell blushed and walked in.

"Oh you flatter me, Bassy~." Grell awed at the dark elegance of the room; most everything was black with a few splashes of maroon or dark blue here and there. He slipped his coat off and draped it over the rather large bed's footboard.

"You have quite the taste in décor, darling~." Grell walked up to the window and smiled at the small glimpse of sun left. Sebastian smiled and inclined his head.

"Thank you. I am glad you like it," he said. Sebastian made his way to the other door in the room.

"This is the bathroom should you wish to use it. I can draw you a bath if you would like?" offered Sebastian. Grell turned and leaned back against the windowsill seductively, the glow from the sun shining around him.

"You're sure you won't stay with me~? It would be fun~ I promise."

As, unexpectedly, tempted as Sebastian was, he wouldn't.

"I am afraid I must refuse. That would be rather improper," he smirked. Grell groaned in disappointment.

"You never have any fun. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even know how to have fun~. You're always so button-down." Grell absent-mindedly scratched at his inner arm. Sebastian feigned a look of hurt.

"You wound me, Grell," he said. Sebastian was standing merely a few inches away within a blink of an eye. He placed a hand on the glass of the window behind Grell and leaned closer.

"I do know how to have fun," Sebastian said. Grell's eyes widened momentarily and he smirked,

"Prove it~." His hot breath ghosted across Sebastian's lips. Sebastian reached up with his free hand and gently caressed Grell's cheek with the back of a finger.

"Maybe later," he smirked, pulling away. Grell pouted.

"What a way to treat a lady~. I can't stand your teasing," Grell blushed with a smirk.

"At least when you don't follow through with it~." He rolled his sleeve up to scratch. Sebastian noticed his scratching and frowned.

"Grell, are you alright? You've been scratching your arm quite a bit," he inquired. Grell waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh it's nothing, darling~." Although he denied being bothered by it, the reaper continued to scratch as he pulled his bowtie free and placed it on the bed. Sebastian grabbed Grell's arm and pushed the sleeve up to reveal strange red marks. His frown deepened. Those marks…they looked oddly familiar.

"Grell, what are these?" Sebastian demanded. Grell blushed gently at Sebastian's touch.

"Nothing. I get them every once in a while. No need to be worried~."

Sebastian let go of Grell's arm, but his frown didn't go away.

"They aren't nothing if they are causing you discomfort," he said. "How long have you been getting them?"

Grell shook his head, obviously not worried, and unbuttoned his vest.

"As long as I can remember. The nurses back home think it's just a rash or some kind of reaction. No need to worry, dear~." He slipped his vest over his head, the red hair flowing through the strap elegantly. Sebastian noticed more red marks on the small of Grell's back as his shirt rode up a bit. Fast as lightning Sebastian had Grell bent over the bed and he was shoving the back of his shirt up all the way so he could see. Grell gasped, a furious blush on his face. He giggled like a little girl and shook his ass.

"Oh, Bassy~! How naughty~!"

Sebastian held him down more firmly so Grell would stay still. He scowled at the marks on Grell's back. What were they? Why were they familiar?

Grell stopped his flirtatious actions and looked at Sebastian's serious face.

"Sebastian?" Now he was a little worried. "I know they are on my back, darling... That's where they always start..."

Sebastian moved a hand down to run lightly across the marks. He had seen these before. He knew it. Sebastian was worried. Something told him these marks were bad. They caused death…Sebastian froze. In an instant memories were coming back to him; a red-head with blue eyes, a red rose, a night together… the red-head's death…Sebastian looked down at Grell – Elyes? – in shock.

Grell swallowed nervously. Usually he would be ecstatic to have Sebastian touch him like that, but something was off...

"Sebastian? Are you alright?"

Sebastian stepped back and dropped to his knees. He covered his face with a hand as more memories returned.

"Elyes…" he whispered, his voice choked up with too many emotions. Grell turned, stunned that Sebastian was acting like this- wait. Who was 'Elyes'? Grell knelt down to look at Sebastian.

"Sebastian? What's wrong, my darling?"

Sebastian felt something strange gathering in his eyes. He moved his hand and saw tears had spilled onto his gloves. Sebastian looked at Grell. Grell….Elyes….His beautiful Elyes had become the just as beautiful Grell. Sebastian thought he had lost him forever. His eyes widened. Sebastian had broken his promise. He had told Elyes he would always love him, but he had forgotten.

Grell was in complete and utter shock. Sebastian Michaelis was crying! This was weird.

"Sebastian, what the Hell is going on?" Grell gently dabbed the hem of his sleeve at Sebastian's tears. Sebastian managed to compose himself. Well, mostly. He reached up and cupped Grell's cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, smiling. Grell blushed gently and laid his hand against Sebastian's.

"Thank you. But why are you crying? It can't be just because I'm drop-dead gorgeous."

Sebastian stood and pulled Grell into his arms. He didn't know how to explain the return of his memories, but he would try in a moment. Right now Sebastian just wanted to hold Grell close and enjoy having him back. Grell was beyond confused. However he hugged the demon butler back, snuggling his face into Sebastian's chest.

"Why won't you tell me what's making you so upset?"

Sebastian sighed and stroked Grell's hair.

"I am not sure how to explain it, especially without you thinking I'm insane after," he replied. Grell slightly purred at the strokes.

"I doubt I'll think you insane, darling~. I am the insane one~," Grell gave a small chuckle. Sebastian huffed in amusement.

"I don't know if you would believe me, Grell," he said. Sebastian didn't want Grell to leave. He couldn't deal with that right now. He needed to compose himself properly. Grell looked up at Sebastian, a sweet smile on his face.

"Try me~."

Sebastian reluctantly let go of Grell and paced for a moment. He wanted to tell Grell, but it sounded impossible. He sighed and turned back to Grell. Sebastian tried to explain about his past life. Their past life together. How he remembered that they had been together, that he had loved Grell. Sebastian's expression turned pained.

"Then those marks appeared…I was worried that they were dangerous," he said. "You grew ill and one day you just…collapsed. I could do nothing. It happened too fast but it felt like forever."

Grell stepped back and sat on the bed. He had told Sebastian he wouldn't call him crazy, but... This was a lot to take in to say the least. Grell lowered his eyes and played with his hair. Sebastian watched fondly.

"You…Elyes….used to do that when you thought deeply about things," he commented. Grell lowered his hand and chewed on his bottom lip instead. He wasn't quite sure if he should believe what Sebastian was saying. He knew Sebastian never lied but... this was just... crazy. Sebastian sighed. Grell thought he was insane.

"Is there any way I could convince you that I'm not crazy?" he asked. Grell was worried. He wanted to believe Sebastian but he wasn't sure he could swallow such a story. He tried to delve deep into his memories to find proof, any proof, that this was true. But he got nowhere. Grell stayed silent, his eyes locked with Sebastian's.

"I...I don't know if I can... swallow this, Sebastian..." Grell stood regretfully and grabbed his discarded vest, bowtie and coat. "Please excuse me..."

Sebastian wasn't sure if he had a heart, but if he did it just broke.

"Grell…Wait! What if I could get Lucifer to return the memories?" he asked, desperately trying to find a way to get Grell to believe him. Grell tried to keep the tears from falling and opened the door. He wanted to believe Sebastian so badly but it just didn't seem possible. He stopped momentarily, turning his head slightly to look at Sebastian's heartbroken expression and his own heart shattered.

"I'm sorry..." Grell turned back and ran out of the room; a lone tear was left behind, leaving a dark circle in the carpet. Sebastian collapsed to his knees. He had lost Grell again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter is an enjoyable one. ^_^ Please review, it lets us know what we are doing well and what we need to improve upon (**_**constructive criticism**_** is appreciated, not flames).**

**Warning: Major Will-bashing, violence, ungodly amount of fluff **

Chapter 5

Grell walked down the streets of London in a daze, he hadn't bothered to put on his vest and coat so they sat draped over his arm. He bumped into a few people on the crowded streets and just mumbled an apology. He couldn't think straight, not after that...

Ronald Knox was standing on a roof. He had just finished his last reap and was debating whether or not to hit a bar or go home. Ronald spotted a figure in brilliant red walking down the street and instantly knew it was Grell. He hopped down into the alley and slipped out onto the street unnoticed by the mortals.

"Hey, sir!" Ronald said cheerily as he caught up with Grell. Grell looked up and a sad smile graced his lips.

"Oh, hello, Ronnie."

Ronald was surprised to see his senior looking so sad.

"What's up with you?" he asked, not meaning to sound as rude as it probably came out. Grell shook his head.

"Nothing. It's none of your concern, kiddo..." Grell gently ruffled Ronald's hair and continued to walk.

"Don' call me kiddo!" Ronald snapped, following after Grell.

"Anyway, you're my senior…You never look sad, so it's gotta be somethin' serious," he said. Grell gave an amused huff. Ronald had always hated being referred to as a kid.

"Technically you are a kid compared to me, Ronnie."

Ronald grumbled.

"Whatever. You're avoidin' my question," he pointed out. Grell sighed.

"I guess there's no point in trying to get out of it, huh?" That was one thing Grell admired the most about the young reaper; his persistence. Although annoying at times, it was a good thing to have. Ronald grinned.

"We can chat somewhere else if ya don' want to talk about it out in the open," he suggested.

"Sure." Grell wasn't sure why he was willing to open up to Ronald. Maybe it was because Undertaker was out of the question and he needed some advice. Ronald smiled and led Grell to a dark looking pub and found them a seat near the back where they wouldn't be overheard.

"A'right. So what's the problem?" Ronald asked. Usually Grell would demand a place more lady-like but at this point he couldn't care less. He slid his finger around the rim of the glass and told Ronald everything.

"He told me that I was his lover... he looked so sincere but... I couldn't bring myself to believe him. I don't know why. I guess it just sounded too far-fetched..." Grell tipped the small glass back and forth, watching the red liquid swish around. Ronald frowned.

"I never liked that guy. 'Sides, he's a demon. He's probably lyin' to ya," he said. The bastard had beaten him up good and he hadn't been able to find a girl for weeks after that. Ronald took a swig of his beer.

"He never lies..." Grell was too upset to argue with Ronald. It didn't matter to him that Sebastian was a demon. All he did was look at his reflection in his glass. He felt horrid for leaving Sebastian like he did. Grell hid under his bangs and a few tears dropped into his red wine.

Ronald sighed. While he hated Sebastian he didn't want Grell to be upset.

"Hey, don' cry, okay? If ya feel so bad for leavin', why don' you go back to give him a chance to prove what he's tellin' ya?" Ronald suggested. "You don't have to decide now, but, think about it, k? You can stay in my apartment 'till you're ready if you want, so Will doesn't come looking for ya."

Grell wiped his eyes.

"Really?" He was touched at Ronald's offer. And the thought of facing Will was too much. Ronald nodded and downed the rest of his beer.

"Yes, really," he affirmed. Grell smiled at Ronald.

"Thank you, Ronnie. You're a good kid."

Ronald ignored the kid comment.

"Welcome. I was headin' back anyway, you ready to go?" he asked. Grell nodded and swallowed his wine in one gulp. He followed Ronald in silence, wondering if things would ever be the same between him and Sebastian... Or if he would ever go back...

Ronald brought them to the Reaper Realm and led Grell to his apartment.

"It's not much but it should be fine for a short stay, right?" he said, picking up and moving some piles of junk out of the way. Grell chuckled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Ronnie." He walked over to the couch and fell back on it, his hair flowing down to the floor. "Just act like I'm not here, hon."

Ronald laughed to himself.

"Yeah, okay. Do you want anythin' to eat or are ya good there?" he asked, kicking away more garbage.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I just need to think." Grell hugged his coat to his chest; he still had his vest and bowtie in his arms rather than on. Ronald nodded.

"'K. I'll be getting my paperwork done," he replied. Ronald headed into another room.

As Grell thought, he thought he felt a familiar presence but ignored it. He sat up. Maybe he was being foolish and shallow for thinking Sebastian was lying. He saw sincerity in his eyes and he doubted even he could act that well.

The front door burst open and William stood in the doorway; 'angry' didn't even begin to describe the look on his face.

"Sutcliff!" William's voice could nearly be considered a roar from a wild animal. Grell gulped. He had known William for centuries and he had _never_ seen him like this. He was in deep shit and didn't have the shoes for it.

"H-Hello, William... What brings y-you here?" Grell shrank back at the glare he was given. Ronald came running into the room having heard the bang of his door and Will's angry voice. Crap.

"Hey, boss," he said sheepishly. Ronald wondered what would happen now. Nothing good he suspected. William glared at Ronald and walked up to Grell; his hand making contact with the red-head's face. Grell cringed at the stinging on his cheek. William grabbed Grell chin, forcing him to look into his icy cold stare.

"What the Hell do you think this is?! A picnic? You have a lot of work to get done!"

"Sir!" Ronald exclaimed, eyes wide. Will didn't have to be such an ass! He frowned.

"Spears, sir, I brought him here after he was done with his last mission to relax. You don't have to hit him!" Ronald snapped.

"Shut up, Knox! This does not concern you." William waited for an explanation from Grell, his patience wearing thin. Grell licked his dry lips.

"I-I needed some time to myself, Wi-" Grell was silenced once again by a sharp slap.

"You don't get time off, you embarrassment!"

Ronald moved to stand in front of Grell.

"Stop it, sir!" he growled, glaring up at his superior. William pushed Ronald into the wall, his shears inches from the blonde's throat.

"I told you to stay out of this, Knox, and you will."

Grell gave a nod to Ronald, silently telling him to stay put. Grell had never been scared of another reaper, not even the Higher Ups, but he could say without a shred of doubt, he was completely terrified of William right now. Ronald glared at Will but didn't say anything. He was brave, not stupid.

William gave a satisfied nod to Ronald and grabbed Grell by his long hair; pulling him with unnecessary force.

"Let's go, Sutcliff, time to face your punishment." William threw Grell out the door and into the railing. Grell gasped in pain as the wind was knocked out of him.

William turned back to Ronald. "You attempt to follow us, and you shall be punished as well." A few strands of red hair tangled in William's black gloved fingers as he pushed his glasses up and left, slamming the door.

Ronald kicked a pile of garbage. Now what? He knew Will wasn't lying. There was really no-one to go to. Undertaker had gone bonkers and the other reapers didn't care about what happened to Grell.

Ronald paced for a moment before an idea hit. Damn. He really didn't want to get him, but he really didn't have another option. Ronald sighed and headed out.

Sebastian was leaning against his window, staring out at the moon. He didn't know what to do. Sebastian didn't want to return to Hell, but he had no reason to stay on Earth either. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass and sighed.

The sound of the heavy front doors bursting open caught his attention.

"MICHAELIS!" A panicked shout rang throughout the manor. The five servants peered around the corner to look at Ronald; eyes the size of dinner plates.

Sebastian frowned. The voice was familiar, but he honestly didn't care anymore. He would ignore whoever it was until they left. Ronald growled and ran into the manor, ignoring the shocked stares.

"I KNOW YOU ARE HERE, MICHAELIS! ANSWER ME! SUTCLIFF-SENPI IS IN GRAVE DANGER!"

That got Sebastian's attention. Grell was in danger? From what? Sebastian left his room and hurried downstairs to see Ronald Knox. Oh. So that was why the voice was familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, "What is going on?"

Ronald gasped heavily trying to catch his breath after running the whole way here.

"Sp-Spears... Took...G-Grell...Punishment..." Ronald bent over, his hands on his knees as he tried to even his breathing out. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"What!? Where are they?" he demanded, picking Ronald up by the collar of his jacket. Ronald's eyes widened and he shied away, knowing all too well what Sebastian was capable of.

"He took him to the Reaper Realm... He would've killed me if I followed them. I didn't know who else cared enough for Grell and was strong enough to face Spears."

Sebastian growled and his eyes flashed.

"Take me to them!" he snapped, letting Ronald go. Ronald nodded and opened a portal but stepped back.

"If I go I'll be killed. They shouldn't be too hard to find; Grell was incredibly scared..." Ronald felt bad that he couldn't help his senior. But he knew if he tried, he would be dead within seconds. Sebastian barely let Ronald finish his sentence before he dashed through the portal. He looked around, eyes narrowed. He sensed Grell's energy and smelt his fear. Sebastian sprinted off in the direction it was coming from.

William threw Grell to the cell floor and shut the door behind him. To keep Grell in place Will pinned his leg to the floor with his scythe.

"Please tell me why I even let you out reaping? Not even that, why I even allow you to live? You are a waste of time and only cause more problems for me!" he snapped. Grell cried out at the incredible pain that shot through his leg. He prayed he would get out of this alive, but he knew the chance was slim.

"Answer me, Sutcliff!" Will demanded, stomping down on Grell's stomach. "Why should I even allow you to live? What use are you to anyone?"

Grell started to cry, almost unable to breathe. "I-I don't know, Will! I'm sorry!"

Will grimaced and kicked him in the head.

"Pathetic," he muttered. Will grabbed his scythe and pulled it from Grell's leg.

"I'm down a fair number of reapers, so I'll give you one more chance to tell me why I shouldn't just be rid of you now," he growled. Will crouched down, grabbed a bunch of Grell's hair, and forced his head back at a painful angle. Grell grasped at the only thread he could possibly think of.

"We were graduation partners... We-we had our first reaping together..." Grell wasn't sure if that mattered at all to Will but it was something. Will dropped Grell's hair and stood up.

"That's hardly a reason to keep you around," he said. Will pushed his glasses back into place and shot his scythe towards Grell's neck. Will was shocked when his scythe was deflected by a butter knife. He looked up to see a very pissed off Sebastian standing in the doorway.

"Get away from him!" Sebastian snarled. Grell looked up, blood dripping down his temple from when Will had kicked him.

"S-Sebastian?"

William glared harshly and hummed in amusement.

"So, the demon scum is here to save the loser? How romantic, don't you think, Sutcliff?" Will taunted. A shot of fear rushed through Grell; if William was taunting Sebastian, he was deathly serious. Will reached over and yanked the knife free from the wall, throwing it at Sebastian's head. Sebastian dodged it easily and flung a set of knives and forks at Will as he hopped from wall to wall. He was in no mood for petty banter.

William dodged them. He grabbed a fork as it whizzed by his ear and threw it down, the silver wear embedding itself in Grell's arm. Grell cried out and carefully ripped the fork out of his arm. He pressed his hand to the wound to try and stop the bleeding when a knife struck his side. Grell bit his lip till it bled. Will was using Sebastian's own attacks against him...

Sebastian roared and changed into his true form. No more messing about. Sebastian repelled off the ceiling and dove towards Will, claws ready to tear him to shreds. William extended his scythe and, in the blink of an eye, the blades were exiting through Sebastian's back. Grell screamed and pulled the knife from his side, thrusting it into William's spine. Will hissed and kicked Grell back into the wall; the reaper's head making a sickening crunch sound as it made contact with the stone wall.

Sebastian merely winced and broke Will's scythe with a wing. He removed the blade, grimacing, and tossed it aside. It would hurt more later, but right now it was just an annoyance.

"You reapers don't seem to understand that you can't kill me," he commented. Sebastian was suddenly standing right in front of William. He smacked him hard, sending him flying back into the stone wall. Sebastian prowled closer, wings flaring up in anger.

William struggled slightly to stand. He hadn't calculated that burst of strength. He flipped his scythe around and held the blades ready.

"Oh, don't fret, scum, I will kill you."

Sebastian shook his head.

"Your stupidity knows no bounds," he commented. Sebastian knocked the scythe aside with his wings and kicked Will back down. He grabbed the reaper around the neck and lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the wall. William grunted as he felt his spine crack. His glasses had been knocked from his face but he still smirked.

"If only I hadn't showed mercy. Maybe the world would've finally been rid of Grell Slutcliff." William made one last stab at Grell. Sebastian snarled and tore Will's throat out. He flung the body to the ground and hurried over to Grell.

"Grell!" Sebastian exclaimed, kneeling beside the crimson reaper. Grell's head hung limply, blood matting the back of his hair. Sebastian swore and picked Grell up. He cradled him gently, unsure of what other injuries Grell might have sustained. Sebastian left the prison and made his way back to the portal, smacking away any reapers that tried to get in his way with his wings. Grell's arm swung limply at his side, blood dripping from his fingers at an alarming rate.

Sebastian made it to the portal as fast as possible and hurried through. He needed to find a place to lay Grell so he could heal him. Sebastian rushed into the lounge and placed Grell on a couch. He ripped pieces of the sleeves of his tail coat and wrapped them around the wounds he could. Sebastian needed real bandages but his energy was drained and he couldn't leave Grell to find them. He swore again. The tap of shoes was heard behind him followed by a gasp. Ronald stepped up next to Sebastian.

"What can I do?" The blonde reaper couldn't believe the damage, not only to his senior but also to Sebastian. He felt sick.

"Get bandages! I need to stop the bleeding before I can do anything else!" he snapped. Sebastian covered Grell protectively with a wing. He wouldn't lose Grell again. Ronald nodded, not bothering to assure the demon he wouldn't hurt Grell, and took off to find bandages.

Sebastian gently stroked Grell's hair. If Ronald didn't hurry up and Grell died…well, the Dispatch Society would be down another reaper.

"I'm so sorry, Grell. This is all my fault," he murmured. If Sebastian hadn't told Grell what he remembered Grell wouldn't have run off and would still be safe. Ronald returned, arms full of bandages and surgical needle and thread. "Here." As soon as Sebastian had snatched the supplies away, Ronald left them, knowing the demon needed space. He just prayed that Grell would be okay.

Sebastian bandaged the smaller wounds first, then began working on stitching up the larger wounds. He was glad Grell was unconscious for this. Sebastian wanted Grell to feel as little pain as possible. He finished stitching him up and cleaning his wounds. Sebastian sighed in exhaustion but he wouldn't leave Grell's side until he knew he was safe.

Grell's breathing was barely a whisper. Sometimes, it stopped all together; then started again. His clothes were tattered and he's skin was taking on a bluish black colour as the bruises left by Will made their appearance known

Days passed and Grell didn't wake up, but his breathing continued – even if it was off and on. Sebastian didn't leave Grell's side and he didn't bother changing back into his human form either. While not fatal, the wound William had inflicted would be enough to cause him to not be able to move properly if he weren't in his true form.

Sebastian had been pacing earlier, but now he was kneeling beside the couch again. He stroked Grell's hair and listened to him breathe. Grell's breath hitched slightly. His lips were dry and cracked and, except for the movement of his chest, he looked dead. Sebastian picked up the glass of water he had had Ronald bring in earlier. He very gently lifted Grell's head and poured a tiny bit of water into his mouth. Sebastian lowered Grell's head back down and put the glass back on the side table. He wished there was something he could do to make Grell wake up. The water sat in Grell's mouth for a moment then slid down his throat. Grell had lost some weight and his cheek bones were more prominent now.

Honestly, Sebastian was beginning to lose hope. Grell wasn't waking up and he'd been hurt severely many times in under a week. He couldn't give up, though. Sebastian kissed the top of Grell's head and caressed his cheek. He wouldn't give up, even if things seemed hopeless.

Sebastian felt a small shake. His head snapped up in time to see Grell's hand twitch slightly. He sat up more, hope returning. Was Grell waking up? Sebastian took hold of Grell's hand. Grell moaned faintly, his fingers weakly tightening around Sebastian's.

"Grell," Sebastian murmured, nearly smiling. He stroked the back of Grell's hand with thumb. Sebastian hoped that Grell was truly waking up; he needed Grell to wake up. Grell coughed suddenly, his eyes starting to flutter open.

"...bastian...?"

"Grell!"

Sebastian waited eagerly. Grell was alive! There was a chance he would be alright. Grell's eyes opened and a small smile pulled at his lips.

"Sebastian..."

Sebastian grinned.

"You're awake…Grell, I'm so relieved you're awake," he sighed, placing his forehead against their hands. Sebastian thanked Lucifer and kissed the back of Grell's hand. Grell smiled weakly.

"W-what ha-happened...?" Grell struggled with his words at first; his throat rather dry and scratchy. Sebastian picked up the glass of water and held it to Grell's lips.

"Spears knocked you into a wall, causing you to fall unconscious," he growled at the memory. Sebastian calmed down.

"I killed him and brought you back here. I've treated your wounds," he explained. Grell tried to gulp down the water but refrained after choking momentarily.

"H-How did you find me?"

"Knox found me and told me what happened. He let me into the Reaper Realm and I followed your energy from there," Sebastian told him. He shifted his wing over Grell, blanketing him.

"He's been assisting me in healing you," Sebastian added. Grell smiled.

"I thought I was dead..." He reached forward and fluttered his fingertips across Sebastian's feathers; the red nails looked stunning against the black wings. Sebastian sighed at the feeling and smiled fondly at Grell.

"I wouldn't let that happen again," he said, caressing Grell's cheek – being extra careful with his claws. Grell's eyes locked onto Sebastian's. He reached up with a shaky hand and cupped the pale cheek.

"Thank you, love..."

Sebastian turned his head just a bit and kissed Grell's palm.

"Of course. I would do anything for you, Grell," he replied seriously. Grell smiled and removed his hand from Sebastian's cheek; instead gripping the fabric of the demon's black shirt and weakly pulling him down.

"K-kiss me..?"

Sebastian didn't say anything, instead he leaned down and pressed his lips to Grell's. Perfect. He cupped Grell's cheek. Sebastian was hesitant about deepening the kiss just yet, though. Grell was still hurt. Grell, however, had other plans; he wrapped his limber arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down farther, licking at the demon's lip. Sebastian rumbled happily, but broke the kiss.

"I would love to continue, but in this form I may hurt you further by accident," he explained. Sebastian kissed Grell's cheek and stroked his hair. Grell's eyes were glazed over with lust.

"I don't care." He tried to pull Sebastian back to him but was far too weak to succeed. Sebastian shook his head.

"I care. I don't want to hurt you. I love you, Grell," he said, looking into Grell's beautiful yellow-green eyes. Grell blushed gently and smiled.

"I love you too... Lionel..." tear streamed down his ivory cheek. Sebastian's eyes widened and he smiled happily.

"You remember?" he asked, holding Grell's hand once more. Grell nodded slightly.

"I remember your name... and when you gave me that rose in the garden..."

Sebastian kissed his temple.

"I'm glad. Do you remember anything else?" he inquired. Sebastian didn't want to push, but he had to know. Grell thought for a moment before shaking his head sadly.

"No...I'm sorry."

Sebastian shook his head.

"Don't be. As long as you're alright and don't think I'm lying to you I'm happy," he said, kissing the back of Grell's hand. Grell blushed at the kiss. A vague memory of the same thing happening in a garden attempted to push through.

"Did... you use to do that?"

"I did," Sebastian smiled. He wanted to kiss Grell silly, but he restrained himself. Sebastian could tell his wound was healing. He might be able to change into his human form in a day or two. Then he could kiss Grell as much as he wished. Grell smiled.

"I think I remember... When did you first do it to me?"

Sebastian smiled at the memory.

"I wanted you to be mine, but I wasn't sure how to go about it, so I kissed the back of your hand and hoped for the best," he chuckled.

"It was in the garden... after you gave me the rose, wasn't it?" The memory started to become less fuzzy.

"Indeed it was," Sebastian confirmed, petting Grell's hair. Grell's smile widened. Maybe he would get the memories back. He leaned into Sebastian's gentle touch and purred. Sebastian gave him a tender kiss.

"I will always love you, Grell. I promise," he said. This time Sebastian would not forget. Grell smiled, sleep soon taking over.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: If you were all waiting for the smut, wait no longer. :P **

**Warnings: Smut! And some angst **

Chapter 6

Sebastian made sure to inform Ronald that Grell was alive after Grell fell asleep. Ronald stuck around for another three days before leaving to go back to the Reaper Realm. Sebastian had carried Grell up to his room so he could rest more comfortably as soon as he could. Now he was sitting on the edge of the bed in his human form. Sebastian knew he would be weaker than usual but the wound was no longer much of an issue.

Hanging on the back of a chair near the door was Grell's coat, vest and bowtie; Ronald had made sure to bring them over after he heard his sempai was going to be alright. Grell turned onto his stomach roughly, his arm hanging over the edge of the bed. One thing was sure; when he was relaxed, Grell was a deep sleeper. Sebastian watched Grell fondly. He was relieved that Grell was healing so well. Sebastian wondered, though, if Lucifer could, no, would bring back Grell's memories. Would Grell want them?

Grell's breathing had stopped a long time ago, proving he had slipped into a very deep sleep. Now, with a groan, his chest started to heave again. Red hair flowed in a curtain over his face. Sebastian smiled. Even though Grell was no longer in danger, Sebastian still worried when he didn't breathe. Grell stretched and opened his eyes, instantly smiling when he saw Sebastian's fuzzy outline.

"Hello, love~."

"Hello," Sebastian replied, chuckling slightly. He leaned down and gave Grell a sweet kiss. Grell smiled into the kiss.

"How long have I been out~?" Grell sat up, giving his joints a good POP! and reached over to find his glasses. He wanted to see all of his Bassy; not a fuzzy outline.

"For a while. You fell asleep quiet early yesterday," Sebastian explained. Grell pulled his hair out of the chain around his neck and smiled; the clear Sebastian was definitely much better than the fuzzy one.

"And you stayed with me the whole time~?"

Sebastian smiled.

"Of course, my dear," he took hold of Grell's hand and lifted it to his lips. "I know you are doing better, but I still worry."

Grell blushed slightly then frowned. "That means you haven't eaten anything for days!" Grell snapped his fingers and pointed to the door. "Go eat something right now!"

Grell blushed and looked at Sebastian fondly.

"You've eaten though, right?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"I haven't had the energy to find another soul," he replied, stroking the back of Grell's hand with his thumb absentmindedly. Grell's lips pursed in annoyance.

"Do you have the energy now?" He didn't want Sebastian to go hungry because he was watching him sleep. Sebastian chuckled.

"I appreciate your concern, but I have gone two years without eating. I don't need to eat regularly, and can survive a few more years without doing so," he said. "I will find a quick snack later, if that will make you feel better?"

Grell nodded.

"Much better." He gently leaned against Sebastian. He had been having many dreams about his life as Elyas and, even though he didn't remember everything, he found he took a strange comfort in them. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell and pulled him closer.

"Speaking of food, are you hungry?" he asked, running his fingers through Grell's hair. Grell blushed and looked up, a mischievous look in his golden-green eyes.

"That depends; what's on the menu~?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Anything you like," he replied with a smirk. Grell grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Anything~?" Grell pressed his body against Sebastian's to enunciate his meaning. Sebastian slid his hand down Grell's back and squeezed his ass.

"Anything," he confirmed, leaning forward to lick a stripe up Grell's neck. Grell let a small, breathy moan escape his lips. He pushed on Sebastian's shoulders, pushing him down and climbing on top of him. Sebastian chuckled and ran his hands over Grell's thighs.

"You seem rather eager, Grell," he smirked, leaning up to nip at Grell's neck. Grell smiled and sat back on Sebastian's abdomen giving a little pout.

"Would you rather I go slow~?" Grell discreetly rolled his hips; a feigned innocence practically radiated from his body. Sebastian flipped them over and ground his hips against Grell's.

"I would rather you lay here as I turn you into a screaming mess," he growled in Grell's ear. Grell squirmed in anticipation.

"Alright~, but you should know," Grell leaned up to whisper into Sebastian's ear tantalizingly. "I can get _very_ loud~." Grell's hot breath silked across Sebastian's pale skin. Sebastian willed a sound proofing for the room into being.

"Good. I want to hear you scream my name as loud as you can." He kissed and licked at Grell's neck and began popping open the buttons of his shirt. Sebastian nipped his way down to Grell's collarbone and went to work making a mark. Grell tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair; heavy moans already escaping his lips. Considering the fact that he wasn't a virgin, Grell was surprisingly sensitive.

Sebastian finished unbuttoning Grell's shirt and managed to wrestle it off him and toss it away. He bit down at the juncture where Grell's neck and shoulder met and began teasing his nipples. Sebastian licked over the second mark he'd made and moved to kiss Grell hungrily.

Grell gasped at the wonderful bites he was receiving. He barely caught his breath before his lips were captured by Sebastian's. Grell pulled the demon as close as possible, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's hips. Sebastian licked along Grell's lower lip and began grinding against him. Sebastian slid a hand down to work at opening Grell's pants. Grell breath came in short gasps. His hands reached down and ripped Sebastian's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Grell purred at the sight and slid his hands up the pale chest, his nimble fingers caressing every inch.

Sebastian rumbled deep in his throat at the touch. He finally got Grell's pants open and grinned against' Grell's mouth. Sebastian shifted and trailed open mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach. He came to a stop at Grell's hip bone. Sebastian nipped it lightly before sitting up. In one swift movement, he tugged Grell's pants off with a smirk. Grell gasped at the cold air on his recently exposed hot skin. He blushed gently.

"Are you just going to stare," Grell sat up and slid his hands down to unbutton Sebastian's pants. "Or are you going to enjoy?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Can I not do both?" he asked, massaging Grell's thighs. Grell growled hungrily, his hands making quick work of Sebastian's clothing.

"That depends on how good you are," Grell removed his hands from Sebastian's hips, letting the black trousers fall, and looked at Sebastian predatorily. "Now let's see if you really are one Hell of a butler."

Sebastian sighed.

"So impatient," he muttered. Sebastian smirked and his eyes flashed briefly. "Very well. I'm done teasing, for now."

Sebastian removed his gloves and held his fingers before Grell's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered.

"I can take more than two~." Grell smirked and took Sebastian's fingers into this mouth, making sure to add as much saliva as possible. Sebastian held back a groan at the sight. Grell was stunning like that. Sebastian reluctantly pulled his fingers away when he felt they were wet enough. He ran a hand along Grell's leg, grasped it, and pushed it up. Sebastian pressed one of his fingers to Grell's entrance and stroked it a few times before pushing it in.

Grell's back arched and let a purred a moan escape his lips. If Sebastian's fingers felt this good... Grell gave a breathy giggle, his arms linked around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian leaned down and kissed along Grell's jawline. He pushed in a second finger and began making scissoring motions, stretching Grell so he would more easily accept the third. Grell let his body fall back onto the bed; his red nails gripping the sheets.

"Oh~ Sebastian, yes~!" Grell's pale body glistened gently with sweat; each bead looking like a small diamond. Sebastian smiled and pushed in a third finger.

"Grell…you're so beautiful like this," he crooned, giving a quick nip to his ear. Sebastian pushed all three fingers deeper, searching for the perfect spot to make Grell scream. Grell's arm fell across his face; lust-glazed eyes peeked out from between fingers.

"You make me so...Sebastian…" Grell's hips rolled. Suddenly, Grell let out a passionate scream; his back arching almost completely off the bed. Sebastian chuckled. Found it. He sat up and slowly pulled his fingers out. Sebastian spit on his hand – how crude – and slicked himself. He lifted both of Grell's legs to rest on his shoulders and positioned himself.

"Are you ready, Grell?" asked Sebastian. Grell grinned, his teeth sparkling.

"Don't go backing out now, darling~. I have yet to see you be one Hell of a lover." Grell's hips squirmed slightly. Sebastian shook his head.

"I'm hardly backing out," he said. Sebastian gripped Grell's hips and pushed into him. He only stopped when he was fully buried in Grell. Sebastian growled in pleasure. Grell was so tight around him. Grell screamed in ecstasy as he was completely filled. His fingers scratched across Sebastian's chest; blood now evident on the already red nails.

"Oh yes~! Sebastian~ you're... so big~!"

Sebastian grinned. He pulled out almost all the way, then thrust back in. Sebastian repeated the motion a few times before setting a rhythm. He nipped and kissed Grell's neck and picked up the speed of his thrusts. Grell was in complete ecstasy; his open-mouthed pants motivating Sebastian further. The reaper started to meet the demon's thrusts half-way, each thrust was met with a hot and heavy (and loud) moan.

"That's it Grell…so beautiful," Sebastian panted. It didn't take long for him to find Grell's prostate. Once he did, Sebastian began pounding into him. He slid a hand up Grell's chest and began playing with his nipples. Grell screamed as his prostate was slammed into over and over again. His moans of Sebastian's name had been reduced to incoherent pants and his thrusts had been rendered useless, as he was unable to keep up with the demon any longer.

"Cum for me, Grell," Sebastian requested, moving his other hand down to stroke him. Sebastian wanted to see Grell come undone beneath him. He thrust even harder and faster. Grell's eyes burst open as he was pushed over the edge. He let out a scream, a scream that put all others to shame, and gripped the sheets in a vice as he released. The fabric tore easily, allowing Grell's nails to dig into his skin and draw blood.

"SEBASTIAN~!"

Sebastian growled at the pleasure of Grell's walls tightening around him. A few more thrusts and he too was sent over the edge. Sebastian panted as he began to come down from his high. He gathered enough of his senses to lower Grell's legs to the bed and rub them lightly. Sebastian slowly, regretfully, pulled out of Grell and settled beside him. Grell's body was reduced to a quivering pile of jelly as he tried to catch his breath.

"W-Wow..."

Sebastian grinned smugly, then moved to brush away the strands of hair clinging to Grell's face. He kissed him lovingly and pulled him close. Grell looked at Sebastian, eyes half open.

"'One Hell of a lover' doesn't even begin to cover it~."

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"You were quite amazing as well," he said, rolling onto his back and pulling Grell with him to lay against his chest. Sebastian stroked Grell's hair with one hand and gently rubbed his back with the other. Grell breathed a chuckle then was out like a light. His breathing stopped and a smile graced his lips as he feel into another deep, and well deserved, sleep. Sebastian smiled and rested his chin on the top of Grell's head and allowed himself to sleep as well.

Sebastian woke himself hours later. It was late afternoon judging by the dim light seeping in through the curtains. He sighed contentedly and gazed down at Grell. Grell's breath had returned and his blood red hair was covering most of his face. Sebastian smiled and tilted his head to press a light kiss to one of Grell's eyelids after moving a strand of hair. He couldn't help himself. Sebastian enjoyed watching Grell sleep; he look so peaceful. Grell smiled sweetly and opened his eyes.

"Mmm, Sebastian..." He turned and froze. "Ow."

Sebastian frowned slightly in concern.

"Are you alright, Grell?" he asked, caressing Grell's cheek. Grell giggled and rubbed his backside.

"Let's just say my rear is going to be sore for a while~." He turned back and laid on Sebastian's chest; yellow-green locking with red. Sebastian chuckled and relaxed.

"I love you, Grell," he said, kissing the tip of the reaper's nose. Grell giggled and locked lips with his demon.

"I love you, Lionel..." He vaguely remembered waking up in the same bed back then. The red-head smiled. He couldn't wait to remember it all. Sebastian rested his forehead against Grell's.

"My Elyes…" he murmured, stroking Grell's cheek with the back of a finger.

"Do you want to remember?" asked Sebastian curiously.

"Of course I do, darling~. Why wouldn't I?" Grell purred at the sweet and soft touch. Sebastian smiled.

"I just wanted to be sure. I believe I can get Lucifer to return them to you. At the very least I can try," he explained, gazing into Grell's lovely yellow-green eyes. Grell lit up like Christmas morning.

"Really? You think he would? That would be the best thing in the world! Well besides spending the rest of my life with you, that is~." Grell sighed; if he could remember everything, he knew everything would be better. Sebastian grinned.

"I believe it's worth a try. Either way, you are mine for the rest of eternity. I'm not letting you go again," he promised, wrapping his arms around Grell possessively. Grell chuckled.

"What makes you think I would settle for anything~ less than eternity with you~?" Grell turned his head to the side to kiss Sebastian's bicep. Sebastian hummed happily and kissed the top of Grell's head. He could stay like this forever and be completely happy, though he knew they had to get up at some point. Grell seemed to read his mind. He pushed himself up with a groan and gently lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What do you have planned for the day, darling~?"

Sebastian propped himself up on his elbow and reached over to run a hand along Grell's back.

"I was going to make something for you to eat. I should also find a quick soul for myself. We can do whatever we want with the rest of the day," he replied. Grell tried to hold back a laugh at the touch and nodded.

"Alright, love~."

Sebastian got up from the bed and stretched briefly. He found Grell's clothes and his own pants. He placed Grell's clothes on the bed and pulled his pants on. Sebastian frowned at the remains of his shirt. With a sigh he picked up the pieces and set them on the desk in the room and got another shirt.

"When would you like to visit Hell?" Sebastian asked, chuckling to himself. Grell slipped on his pants, cringing slightly, and slipped his arms into the sleeves of his shirt.

"As soon as you can take me." Grell gave an innocent look.

"I'm sorry about your shirt. You just got me so hot and excited~! Ooooh~!" Grell wiggled in place. Sebastian laughed.

"It's fine, Grell. I have others," he said, walking over and kissing Grell's cheek. Grell leaned into the gentle kiss and sighed.

"You know just how to treat me, Bassy~. Of course you have been with more people than I have." Grell stood carefully and buttoned his shirt. Sebastian grimaced.

"Not because I really wanted to," he said, pulling on his vest and then his tailcoat. Grell smiled, cupping Sebastian's cheek.

"You know how to be gentle and loving more than I do. I've only had one other adventure," Grell looked away briefly then smiled back at Sebastian. Sebastian tried to hold back a growl but it came through anyway. He had no right to be jealous, but he couldn't help himself. Grell was his. Sebastian wanted to ask, but at the same time didn't. Grell's smile dropped. He probably shouldn't have said that.

Sebastian calmed himself a bit.

"I'm not angry at you," he said, feeling a bit guilty. Sebastian knew that asking would only piss him off. He turned and glanced in his small mirror to make sure his hair wasn't sticking up oddly. Satisfied, Sebastian cleaned the bed. Grell stepped up to him; his shirt still open.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry..."

Sebastian turned to Grell and cupped his cheek.

"Don't be. I have no right to be jealous, I apologize," he said, kissing Grell tenderly. Sebastian decided that as long as it hadn't been Spears it really didn't matter who Grell had been with before. Grell smiled and broke the kiss.

"Mmmm, your jealousy is pretty sexy, Bassy~."

Sebastian huffed in amusement and kissed Grell's forehead.

"You're mine now. That's all that matters," he said, stroking Grell's hair. Grell giggled and walked to the bathroom. As he closed the door he mumbled.

"You already killed him anyway~."

Sebastian's eyes widened and flashed magenta.

"What!?" he snarled. Sebastian didn't even know what to say, but the fury radiating off him probably spoke enough. Grell froze. Shit! He has great hearing! Grell stayed put, shaking slightly. Sebastian managed to not break the door down to demand answer.

"Spears!?" He paced. Sebastian couldn't even think of why Grell would have wanted that bastard. Sebastian stalked over to the window and tried to calm himself down. It wasn't really working. Grell spoke from the other side of the door; his voice incredibly quiet and a little shaky.

"Y-Y-Yes..."

Sebastian growled again.

"Why? Just….Why?" he asked. Grell opened the door slightly looking terrified.

"I-it was back when we were t-teenagers..."

Sebastian didn't turn around. Yes, he knew he was being rather irrational, but it still pissed him off. He growled again, more to himself than at Grell. If he had known before he would have killed that bastard slower and much, MUCH more painfully. Grell carefully and cautiously approached Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian...? Are you alright..?"

Sebastian refused to look at Grell. He needed to calm himself down.

"I'll be back…I need to go calm down," Sebastian ground out between clenched teeth. He left the room. Grell watched him and hung his head. Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut?

Sebastian made his way to the kitchen. Cooking always managed to relax him, even if he never at what he made. He would make Grell lunch like he said and then go find a soul for himself. Sebastian entered the kitchen and began taking out bowls and plates and ingredients. Snake walked in, standing about 3 meters away from the butler.

"What is bothering you, Sebastian? -Asks Emily."

Sebastian merely glanced at the young man before going back to the food.

"It's personal," he said shortly.

"Oscar asks if there is anything we can do to help." Snake looked at Sebastian intently. Sebastian sighed. There was really nothing the snake boy could do. There was nothing _to_ do about it. Though he did feel bad about upsetting Grell.

"Snake, will you tell Finny to pick some roses?" Sebastian asked, glancing over his shoulder at him. Snake nodded and left.

"I hope you feel better soon. -Says Emily."

Sebastian finished making a lunch for Grell and plated it all and set it on the tray. He made sure everything looked perfect and waited for Finny. Sebastian would give the roses to Grell as an apology for his anger. Finny hurried in, a dozen white roses in his arms.

"Here, Sebastian, Snake said you were upset and needed roses?" Finny was more than unsettled by the aura around Sebastian. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he took the flowers. The way Snake had phrased it to Finny made it sound strange.

"Yes, thank you, Finnian," he said. Sebastian wrapped the roses together to make a bouquet and headed for the door. Finny gave a smile and retreated back to the garden. Sebastian made his way back to his room. He stopped outside the door and changed the white roses to red. Sebastian opened the door and walked inside. Grell sat on the bed, his back to Sebastian.

"Grell, I've brought you lunch," Sebastian announced. He walked over to the bed. Grell jumped slightly as Sebastian's voice but stayed put; running a brush through his hair slowly. Sebastian set the tray down behind Grell and picked up the roses.

"I apologize for being so angry, Grell," he said honestly. Sebastian moved so Grell could see him and held out the bouquet. Grell raised his eyes to look through his bangs. A small smile pulled at his lips as he took the roses.

"I should've kept my mouth shut. No reason to apologize, love."

Sebastian knelt before Grell and took one of his hands in both of his.

"No, there is a reason to. I overreacted. It happened long before we were together…" he sighed, "I'm sorry if I made you think I was mad at you. I was never mad at you, merely the circumstances. And him."

Grell smiled and slid off the bed to kneel with Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around the demon tightly, kissing his cheek. Technically, he and Sebastian had been together even before he knew William. He almost told Sebastian that, but refrained. Maybe another time when his temper wasn't so short. Sebastian kissed him gently and wrapped his arms around Grell's waist.

"I love you, Grell. I've never loved anyone before, so I apologize in advance if I mess up again," he said, moving a hand to stroke Grell's hair. Grell chuckled slightly.

"Oh, Bassy~ you didn't mess up~." He pulled back to lock eyes with Sebastian. "Your jealousy and outburst just proved how much you love me~."

Sebastian smiled and kissed Grell again. He didn't know how he had ended up so lucky to have him, but he wouldn't question it. Grell sat back on his heels; his bubbly personality showing once again.

"Now, when do I get my memories of our fabulous~ time together all~ those years ago? Hm~?"

Sebastian chuckled and stood, helping Grell to his feet as well.

"After we've both eaten. I need my strength back to get us to Hell with no trouble," he replied. Grell huffed playfully and sat to eat.

"Aw, ok. I need to rest my back end a little anyway~." The reaper shook his ass slightly. Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, it would be such a shame if it were to be hurt further," he said. Sebastian kissed his cheek.

"I will be back shortly, if you don't mind. It shouldn't be difficult to obtain a 'snack'."

"I don't mind at all, darling~. Have fun." Grell smiled fondly as Sebastian left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Time for some adventure! Also, if you were wondering (or not, I'm telling ya anyway), yes, that is Lucifer from Supernatural. Because I can.**

**Warnings: More smut! :D and some super fluff!**

Chapter 7

Sebastian had driven Grell out to a field and was now marking up the ground. It was a good thing he had found a soul, because opening a portal to Hell took quite a bit of energy. Grell stood watching; his rear still hurt a little but he was glad he could at least walk. Grell snickered to himself. He wondered if he was the only one able to even sit up after sleeping with his darling Bassy.

The mark was finished rather quickly. Sebastian stood at the edge and bit down on his wrist, drawing blood. He swiped some onto his fingers and placed them on the part of the mark that was in front of him and chanted quietly to himself. Grell licked his lips slightly at the sight of Sebastian's beautiful blood, but refrained from getting too bothered. Sebastian finished the spell and stood as the ground began to shake. He walked over to Grell and smirked at the reaper's expression.

"Would you like some?" Sebastian asked, holding his wrist up to Grell. Grell squealed and ran his tongue across the bite, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Mmmm~. And I thought your skin tasted good, Bassy~."

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Grell, tasting his own blood for a moment before he pulled away.

"Let us go," he said, picking Grell up bridle-style. Sebastian turned to the giant hole in the ground and hopped into it. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian, holding to him closely. He purred slightly as the sweet blood taste left his mouth. Sebastian smiled as he landed on an outcropping of rock. He leapt from it to another one farther down. Sebastian continued until he reached the very bottom. He made his way down the long winding stairs and passed through a black gate into the chilled wasteland that was Hell.

"Stay close, I'm only putting you down so I can fight if need be," Sebastian told Grell as he set him down. Grell nodded and gripped Sebastian's hand, intertwining their fingers. Hell looked fairly bare and the absence of anything or anyone was more than slightly unsettling. Sebastian gave Grell's hand a reassuring squeeze and began walking.

Hell looked as though it stretched on forever. In fact, it probably did. There was nothing to indicate they were going in the right direction, though Sebastian knew exactly where to go. Every demon did. That was one of the things that made Hell dangerous to outsiders. That and the beasts. Grell jumped and gripped Sebastian's arm when a howl echoed across the landscape.

"It's okay, Grell. It's farther away than it sounds," Sebastian said. "The main city is nearby. Lucifer should be there."

It felt like they had walked forever when a city came into view. It looked large and dilapidated. Grell's breath quickened slightly as he kept a death grip on Sebastian's arm. Any human arm would've been purple from lack of blood flow. Sebastian led Grell into the city.

"Try to relax. The other will be more likely to try and bother you if they smell fear," he whispered into Grell's ear. Sebastian walked confidently through the dirty streets. Demons were practically everywhere; some were in human form and others were in their true form. A few glanced their way as they passed, but most seemed not to care.

"That's easy for you to say; you see them all the time." Grell attempted to relax but it got more difficult after one demon sent him a wink. Sebastian growled at the passing demon and sped them up.

"Well, isn't that a surprise? A reaper here in Hell?" a demon with white hair piped up, moving from the building he'd been leaning against.

"Where'd you get it? An auction?" the demon asked Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Go away. I have no time for your nonsense," he snarled. The white haired demon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered, giving Grell a once over before walking off. Sebastian grumbled to himself as he marched them along. Grell tried to move closer to Sebastian without tripping. Usually he adored getting attention from others but this made him terrified. A few other demons whistled at them as they continued through the city.

"I hate this area. Unfortunately we have to go this way to get to the upper class section of the city," Sebastian told Grell, his voice low enough so only Grell could hear. Larger, less dingy looking buildings could be seen a little ways off.

"Sebastian? Would you put your arm around me...Please?" Grell's voice shook slightly as they passed another group of demons; each undressing Grell with their eyes. Sebastian let go of Grell's hand and wrapped his arm protectively around his waist instead.

"Better?" he asked, drawing Grell closer to his side. It wouldn't take much longer to get out of the slums. Grell leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder and nodded.

"Much."

Sebastian rushed them through the rest of the area and into a much better lit, and much cleaner one.

"It should be better here, but don't let your guard down all the way," he explained. Though this was where some of the higher ranked demons resided, it didn't mean it was any less dangerous. In some ways it was more so. These demons had more influence and could make life much more difficult than it needed to be if they thought you were doing something that made you lesser.

A shudder ran through Grell as he felt the demon's energy oozing around him. He nearly felt nauseous but clung to Sebastian closely. Sebastian rubbed Grell's hip with his thumb, hoping to relax him if only a little. There were not nearly as many demons in the streets here, and those that were seemed too busy to stop and say anything. The most they got was a disapproving look or outright glare. A small smile slipped onto Grell's lips at Sebastian's touch. 'They're glaring cause of me.' Grell felt bad that Sebastian was being looked down upon because of him.

Sebastian led him through the smaller area into the final section of the city. There were only five buildings and one large black castle.

"That's Lucifer's, if it weren't obvious enough," Sebastian chuckled. He led them to the gates, and though the guards grimaced at Grell, they let them through. Sebastian led Grell up the brimstone path to the front doors, which they were also allowed through.

"IGNACIO!" A woman's voice roared throughout the room and before Grell could be scared, a woman appeared 5 inches from Sebastian's face. Her skin was scaly and pearly opaque, her eyes were completely black except for golden slits. A drop of venom could be seen on her exceptionally long fangs. Grell jumped behind Sebastian, holding onto his shoulders.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"There's no need to raise your voice, Shali, I'm right here," he said, indifferent to her obvious anger. Sebastian _did_ make sure to keep Grell completely shielded from her, though. Shali narrowed her eyes and hissed, her forked tongue making an appearance between her lips.

"Save it, Ignacio! Now what the Hell is _that_ doing here?" She glared daggers at Grell; a shaking similar to a rattle sounded, accenting her hostility. "How Dare you bring a reaper right to Lucifer's door!" She spat 'reaper' with venom. Grell nearly had a heart attack. He shook behind Sebastian and stayed as silent as possible.

Sebastian growled.

"I can do as I please, Shali. And it is important for us BOTH to see Lucifer," he replied, eyes flashing. "Now if you will please step aside, I have business to attend to."

Shali gave a short laugh.

"If you think I'm going to let you bring that disgusting creature anywhere near Lucifer, you are sadly mistaken." The rattling got louder. Grell swallowed, his throat dry. He could feel the anger and power flowing off this woman was something to behold and it made him feel woozy. Sebastian huffed in annoyance. If this was going to turn into a battle of intimidation, fine. He changed into his true form.

"Why don't you run off and ask Lucifer whether or not he'd like to see us instead of stepping further out of line," he snarled. His wings flared out, keeping Grell out of Shali's sights. Shali glared.

"Apparently you have been playing butler too long to remember it is my job to protect Lucifer from possible threats; and that includes _those_." The clear venom started to flow from her fangs and the second it hit the floor, sizzled and left a hole.

Sebastian growled at her.

"Grell is no threat, now let us through before I make you!" he practically roared the last part. Wings rising in preparation for attack. Shali laughed and gripped Sebastian's throat and pulled him closer; her venom dripping onto his skin.

"You forget your place, Ignacio. I am above you!"

"That's only because we haven't actually fought, Shali. Or did you not know that birds love eating snakes!" Sebastian snapped. He smacked Shali upside the head with a wing. Shali hissed and jumped forward to sink her fangs into Sebastian. Grell whimpered, clutching Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled back out of the way of her fangs and scratched her across the face. Before anything else could be done a flame shot between them.

"That's enough you two! Shali! Back down! Ignacio, you too!" snapped a voice from behind them. Grell fell with a thud and looked up, eyes widening. Shali instantly straightened, paying no mind to her bleeding face.

"Apologies, sir. Ignacio brought a reaper here. I was merely trying to rid us of the disgusting thing." She bowed, blood dripping to the floor. A man with dirty blonde hair and light stubble strode closer.

"Shali, you go too far sometimes. If you treat all my guests this way I might just have to demote you," he said as he passed the demoness.

"Ignocio, what a surprise! You don't visit as often as you used to," the man said, grinning lazily.

"My apologies, sir, I have been under contract," Sebastian said, bowing low.

"So, you brought a reaper with you?" the man asked.

"I have," Sebastian replied. The man turned to Grell and smiled charmingly.

"I assume you know who I am, but being the polite guy I am. I am Lucifer, it's a pleasure to meet you," Lucifer said. Shali huffed in annoyance and stood off incase she was needed. Grell stood and clutched Sebastian's arm, a little frightened, and nodded.

"G-Grell S-Sutcliff, sir..."

Lucifer chuckled and turned.

"Follow me," he told them, and walked off. Sebastian wrapped a wing around Grell and followed after Lucifer. Shali snarled as they passed.

They were led into what looked like a lounge. Lucifer dropped down into a high-backed cushioned chair and motioned for them both to sit on the couch across from him. Shali snarled as they passed. Grell sat with Sebastian on a black couch, still clinging to his arm. Despite Lucifer's, unexpected, kind demeanor, he was still quite intimidating.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucifer asked, smirking slightly.

"I remember what happened, sir –" Sebastian was cut off by Lucifer shaking his head.

"Don't use sir. It's a bit annoying after a while," he said.

"My apologies. Lucifer, I've remembered what happened. My past life, before you made me a demon," Sebastian continued. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, strange. I thought it would take longer for you to remember. Alright, congratulations for remembering," he said, leaning back in his chair. Sebastian was rather surprised by the reaction.

"You…wanted me to remember?" he asked. Lucifer chuckled.

"Yes and no. It was more of an experiment, really. I was curious to know if you would ever remember," he explained. "But, why did you bring a reaper here to tell me you remembered?"

"Because Grell is Elyes. The one I made the deal for. But Grell only remembers bits of our past and would like to remember it all," Sebastian said. Lucifer hummed and leaned his head in his hand. He looked over at Grell.

Grell chewed on his bottom lip nervously. Would the Devil really give him back his memories? He wasn't quite sure what to make of the man yet. He had a horrible reputation for being this incredibly evil and merciless being but, so far, Grell hadn't seen that.

Lucifer leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"So, Grell, is it true that you are starting to remember things? I don't believe Ignacio is lying, but he may be misinformed. I don't want to go giving back memories if you aren't the right person," he said seriously. Grell nodded.

"I-I remember his name... and when he gave me a rose in the garden..." Grell looked up at Sebastian; fondness sparkling in his eyes. Sebastian smiled at Grell lovingly.

"Well, isn't that cute," Lucifer snickered, sitting back in his chair. "You really want to remember everything? If you change your mind after it will be too late and I may not feel like taking them away again."

Grell blushed and looked back to Lucifer.

"I don't think there's anything I could want more, sir." He gripped Sebastian's hand gently. Lucifer shrugged.

"Alright. It was an interesting experiment while it lasted," he said. Lucifer stood and walked over to Grell.

"It's probably going to hurt quite a bit, so be ready," he informed Grell. Sebastian squeezed Grell's hand gently. Grell nodded and shut his eyes. Lucifer placed both hands on Grell's temples. A second later a bright glowing light surrounded Lucifer's hands and soon Grell's head. Grell bit down on his lip, his teeth drawing blood, and tried not to scream out.

The light traveled from Grell's head and down his body, growing more intense. Sebastian couldn't help but worry. He knew Lucifer wasn't killing Grell (he'd seen Lucifer kill people, it wasn't nice) but he didn't like Grell being in pain. Tears streamed down Grell's cheeks. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a blood-curtailing scream. Sebastian wished he could do something.

A few moments later and the light began to fade. Soon it was only gathered at Grell's temples.

"Almost there," Lucifer muttered. Grell's scream had subsided but his body shook. The light went out and Lucifer let go of Grell's head. Immediately Sebastian wrapped both his arms and his wings around Grell and held him close. Grell panted and collapsed into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian rubbed Grell's back and kissed the top of his head.

"Whoo, it's been a while since I've done that," Lucifer sighed, walked back to his chair and flopping down into it.

"Will Grell be alright?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it might take a bit, but he should be fine. I'm surprised, most have passed out from that," Lucifer replied. Grell lifted his head, recovering faster than expected, and took a deep breath. He raised his head and smiled at Sebastian. He remembered. Sebastian gently caressed Grell's cheek.

"Grell? Are you alright?" he asked. Grell nodded.

"Yes, Lionel, I'm perfect." Grell snuggled into Sebastian's chest and looked at Lucifer with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much."

"You're quite welcome," Lucifer said with a chuckle. He looked at Sebastian, then, expression serious.

"Just so you know, if anything else happens I'm not helping again. It's your job to keep him and yourself out of trouble," Lucifer told him.

"I understand. Thank you," Sebastian replied, holding Grell close.

"Good. You can go now," Lucifer said, waving his hand dismissively. Sebastian glanced down at Grell.

"Can you walk or would you like me to carry you?" he asked. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, ready to be picked up. Sebastian chuckled and lifted Grell into his arms as he stood.

"Thank you again," Sebastian said to Lucifer, who rolled his eyes and grinned. Sebastian left the room, carrying Grell bridle-style once more. Grell waved and snuggled his head into Sebastian's chest, purring.

"I remember everything...Hmmm~."

"You do? I'm so glad," Sebastian replied, smiling. He just hoped remembering his own death wasn't too disconcerting for Grell. He kissed Grell's forehead and made his way to the doors of the castle.

Shali gave a final snarl as they passed, muttering "Disgusting" under her breath.

Grell looked up at Sebastian.

"I remember how you asked me for a proper kiss in the garden, and when I first met you. I remember how you used to mess with me too." A black-gloved finger flicked Sebastian's nose playfully. Sebastian chuckled.

"Messing with you is quite fun," he commented, leaving the castle and passing through the gates into the city. Grell smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips. As they walked through the city, the looks the demons gave them, both hostel and flirty, seemed to disappear as Grell's eyes were locked onto his love. Nothing else mattered. Sebastian barely even noticed when they completely left the city, though he did have to tear his eyes away eventually so he could see where he was going.

"Do you remember our first time?" he asked as he walked across the wasteland. Grell blushed and nodded.

"You were so gentle and sweet to me~." He leaned his head close to Sebastian's heart, well where it would be. Sebastian smiled.

"I wanted to make you so happy. I hope I've finally accomplished that?" he said. Sebastian picked up the pace and sooner than expected they were passing through the Gates of Hell and heading upstairs. Grell giggled.

"You've accomplished that several times over, darling~."

Sebastian began hopping back up the rocks.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy," he replied. Once they were out on Earth he turned back into his human form.

"Put me down for a moment?" Grell requested, yellow-green eyes sparkling. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, but did as he was asked. Grell stood on his toes and captured Sebastian's lips in a gentle, sweet, love-filled, passionate kiss. Sebastian's eyes widened at first, but then he smiled against Grell's lips and let them close. He wrapped his arms around Grell's waist and returned the kiss passionately. Grell moaned happily, his leg popping up. Sebastian let the kiss linger for a bit before breaking it and resting their foreheads together.

"I love you, Grell," he sighed happily.

Grell giggled. "You'd better, darling~."

"Shall we return home?" Sebastian asked, running his fingers through Grell's hair. Grell purred and leaned into the soothing touch.

"As long as I can just be with you forever~."

"Of course you can, Grell. I want you with me for all of eternity," Sebastian replied, kissing Grell again. Grell smiled, his lips tingling. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian and jumped up to wrap his legs around his demon's waist. Sebastian held Grell up and kissed him lovingly. Grell broke the kiss gently and sighed.

"I remember how you never left my side when I was sick too..."

Sebastian nodded.

"I wouldn't have left you for anything unless it had been able to cure you. I wasn't going to let you die alone…" he trailed off, remembering how he felt so helpless. Watching Elyes die had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. Grell slid his fingers through Sebastian's hair fondly.

"And now, I won't let you live alone."

"I will always be grateful for that," Sebastian said, pulling Grell even closer. Grell smiled, purring.

"Let's go home, my love~." Grell snuggled his face into Sebastian's shoulder and breathed in deeply. Sebastian scooped Grell up and kissed his forehead.

"Let's," he agreed. Sebastian carried Grell to the carriage and placed him inside. He climbed into the driver's seat and hurried them back to the manor. Grell pouted slightly at being away from his Bassy but was much better once they got to the manor and he was back in his loving arms.

Sebastian carried Grell inside.

"What would you like to do, Grell?" he asked, smiling again. His smile seemed like it would soon become a permanent expression. Grell grinned.

"It's completely up to you, Bassy~."

"Oh?" Sebastian replied with a smirk. "In that case…"

He carried Grell swiftly upstairs and to their room. Grell giggled.

"My naughty little boy~."

"I'm hardly little, Grell. Or should I remind you of that?" Sebastian chuckled, gently dropping Grell on the bed. Grell licked his lips.

"Oh I'm not sure I remember, darling~." Grell hummed a giggle, his blush heavy. Sebastian smirked and stood at the edge of the bed. He removed his tail-coat and vest, then quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Sebastian's hands rested at the hem of his pants.

"Maybe you should find out for yourself," he suggested, leering. Grell smirked and leaned forward on his knees. He slid Sebastian's pants down and licked his lips.

"Mmm mmm~. Can I play for a little bit~?"

Sebastian chuckled and stroked Grell's hair.

"Go ahead, it might help you remember next time," he replied. Grell giggled and ran his tongue across the head painfully slow. Sebastian rumbled happily in the back of his throat. He began petting Grell's hair lightly in encouragement. Grell smiled and opened his mouth as wide as possible, taking Sebastian's entire length, right to the back of his throat. Sebastian groaned and gripped Grell's hair tightly.

"Careful with your teeth," he said. Even though he was a demon those teeth would be rather unpleasant. Grell pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting at his bottom lip.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I was merely reminding you," Sebastian said, taking Grell's chin between thumb and forefinger. "You're quite skilled. Please continue. I will tell you when to stop."

Grell smiled, his sharp teeth making an appearance.

"Gladly. You taste like candy~." Grell lowered his head and took Sebastian again, bobbing his head back and forth and swirling his tongue over the head. Sebastian growled in pleasure and he couldn't help but thrust a bit into Grell's mouth. Damn he had a talented tongue. Grell purred, sending vibrations throughout Sebastian's member. He let his teeth run just slightly over the skin momentarily. Sebastian's eyes flashed and he growled again. He tugged on Grell's hair.

"Stop, that's enough. I'm not ready to be done with you yet," Sebastian panted. As nice as that was, he wanted to have more fun with Grell. Grell pulled back, giving one last lick, and looked up smiling mischievously.

"Oooh~ what dirty deed do you have planned for your little kitty now~?" Grell ran his tongue over his teeth seductively. Sebastian pulled Grell up. That question gave him some interesting ideas, but it would have to be for next time. Now though…

"I want to watch my kitten strip for me," he purred into Grell's ear. Sebastian moved back and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Grell expectantly. Grell blushed but pulled his bowtie off, dropping it in front of him. He started to pop the buttons of his vest open one at a time, humming gently as he slid his tongue across his kiss-swollen lips. He slid his hair over one shoulder and unfastened the neck strap, letting the clothing just drop between his legs.

Sebastian grinned and watched the show. Grell certainly knew how to be desirable. Grell untucked his white dress shirt and pulled his knees up to his chest and pulled his ankle boots off and reached up to his hips, his hand snaking under the hem of his shirt to pop the button of his trousers. Sebastian eyed Grell hungrily. He couldn't wait for more of Grell to be shown. The faint sound of a zipper being pulled down reached Sebastian's ears. Grell looked at him over his red frames; giving a smirk and leaning his head back, exposing his throat. He stood and let gravity take control of his black pants, pooling them at his feet. His ass could not be fully enjoyed however; his shirt was just long enough to hide it.

"Enjoying yourself, Bassy~?"

"Immensely," Sebastian replied, his voice had deepened a bit in lust. He wanted to just tackle Grell to the ground and ravish him there, but he also wanted to see the rest of the show. Sebastian just barely held himself back. Grell giggled and stepped out of his pants, sauntering over to Sebastian, hips swaying just enough to demand attention. Sebastian growled, eyes glued to Grell's swaying hips. Grell stopped just out of Sebastian's reach and bent over; his thumbs slipping under the red strap and sliding the sexy little article down his long legs slowly, little moans and hums escaping his lips. Sebastian's eyes flashed.

"You're very good at being a tease," he muttered, watching the panties slide down Grell's legs. Grell slowly straightened up and pulled his gloves off with his sharp teeth.

"I've had a lot of time to myself to think about how I would tease you~." He winked as he dropped the glove. Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm sure," he replied with a smirk. Grell walked up to Sebastian again and straddled the demon's legs; his blood red hair tickling the skin of Sebastian's knees as he ran his hands slowly up the perfect pale chest.

"You know, darling, you have the body of every woman's dreams. It almost seems a shame I'm the only one who gets to enjoy it~." Grell rolled his hips, his length brushing against Sebastian's. Sebastian gripped Grell's ass.

"A shame? I would think you'd be jealous if I were to share this with others," he remarked, kneading the soft flesh in his hands. Grell purred and twisted Sebastain's perk nipples gently.

"I said 'almost a shame'~. I would brutally murder anyone who dared touch you." Grell's tone spoke death but his face spoke lust. Sebastian growled and leaned forward to nip at Grell's collarbone.

"Then it's a good thing I only ever want you," he said, licking up Grell's neck. Grell snickered and popped open the top half of the buttons, allowing the fabric to hang off his shoulder.

"There would be a lot more death in the world were you to go back on that~." Grell leaned forward and licked Sebastian's lips, giving his hips a thrust forward. Sebastian groaned and thrust up against Grell's backside in response.

"I would never lie to you Grell," he replied, moving one hand to stroke Grell teasingly lightly. Grell threw his head back in a moan.

"Oh I know, darling.~" Grell suddenly got off Sebastian's lap and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He pursed his lips as he opened it, exposing much more than his flat stomach.

"What do you think, love~, on or off?" He relaxed his shoulders and let it fall to his elbows then pulled it back up.

"Off. I want to see all of you," Sebastian said, eyeing Grell predatorily. Grell smiled and let the last article of clothing fall to the ground.

"Like this?~" His head tilted to the side with a painfully innocent look playing on his features. Sebastian reached out and grabbed Grell's hand.

"Yes," he said, pulling Grell close again. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Grell to keep him still and began kissing up his stomach to his chest. He let his tongue flick out against a nipple. Grell moaned and held Sebastian's head close, red peeking out from the black hair as the reaper slid his fingers through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian grazed his teeth of the nub then moved to pay the same attention to the other one. He slid a hand down Grell's back and over his ass. He decided to tease Grell a bit more by rubbing the pad of a finger over his entrance. Grell moaned loudly and bent himself over Sebastian's shoulder, his legs spreading as he licked the shell of the demon's ear.

"You know how to be a good tease as well, darling~."

Sebastian chuckled and continued to tease him.

"Thank you, I _am_ One Hell of a Lover, after all," he said. Sebastian pulled his finger away and wrapped both arms around Grell to flip him over onto the bed. He grinned down at Grell, sliding a hand up and down his side.

"I think there's been enough teasing for now," said Sebastian, leaning down to kiss Grell. Grell happily accepted the kiss and pulled his legs up.

"More than enough~."

Sebastian willed the sound proofing back into existence, as well as a jar of oil. He sat up, opened the jar, and coated his fingers. Sebastian set the jar aside and pressed a finger to Grell's entrance. He slowly pushed it in and after a bit of stretching added a second. The entire time Sebastian kissed Grell's neck and bit down hard enough to leave a mark. Grell moaned and rolled his hips, getting louder and louder.

"Oh~ Sebastian~!" Grell slid his nails across Sebastian's back. Sebastian moaned against Grell's skin and pushed in a third finger. He managed to quickly find that special bundle of nerves and pushed and stroked it. Grell gave a scream and his nails drew blood.

"Oh~! Yes, Sebastian~! Yes~!" Grell brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the demon's blood from them. Sebastian decided that meant Grell was ready and removed his fingers. He gathered more oil and slicked himself up. He lined up, gripped Grell's hips, and pushed in. Another bliss-induced scream erupted from Grell's throat, his walls tightening around Sebastian. Sebastian growled, lifted Grell's legs to his wiast, and began to thrust. He would take his time one of these nights, but not this night. Grell had wound him up too much. Grell panted hard, a smile on his face.

"Oooh~ Sebastian! You send me over the edge~! Don't hold back! Give me your all!"

Sebastian planned on it. His eyes flashed and his fangs lengthened a bit. He dug his nails into Grell's thighs and thrust harder and faster. The bed was shaking, the headboard banging hard into the wall behind it. Grell screamed and tightened his grip on the headboard, leaving deep scratches in the dark wood. His legs linked around Sebastian, bringing their hips closer.

"YES! SEBASTIAN!~"

Sebastian snarled and bit down on the juncture of Grell's neck. The bruising pace he set could have seriously injured a human. Luckily Grell was stronger than that. Sebastian lapped at the blood from the bite mark.

"Grell…damn…so tight…so hot!" he growled. Grell purred at Sebastian's licks.

"Y-You know...you...LOVE it~!" He bent up and sank his teeth into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian groaned and pounded against Grell's prostate. He was beyond speech at this point and could only growl and snarl in pleasure. Grell screamed, his back arching up and his length sliding against Sebastian's abdomen with each thrust. Sebastian moved a hand between them and stroked Grell in time with his thrusts. He buried his face in Grell's neck and placed sloppy kisses there. Grell's entire body was sore and his throat was dry but he managed to purr once in pleasure before he was pushed over the edge. He let out a final scream as his abdomen was covered white.

"SEBASTIAN!"

That was it. Sebastian growled Grell's name as he came deep inside him. Sebastian panted as he slowly relaxed. His eyes went back to red and his fangs shortened. He lowered Grell's legs and bent to place a sweet kiss to Grell's lips. Grell's body dropped limply to the bed, his chest heaving as he kissed back.

"I need to... make up a new... a new word to describe... you~."

Sebastian chuckled breathlessly. He slowly pulled out of Grell and got up. Sebastian headed into the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth. He settled back on the bed and began gently cleaning him. Once finished he tiredly placed the cloth on the bedside table and pulled Grell close.

"I must say, no-one could ever compare to you, Grell," he sighed, wrapping his arms around the reaper. Grell snuggled close and slid his fingers across Sebastian's back again. When he pulled his hand back, lovely red blood was sliding down his fingers.

"You are one of a kind as well, Sebastian.~" Grell took his red fingers past his lips and sucked. Sebastian groaned.

"If you keep that up we might be going for another round," he muttered. Sebastian kissed him and licked at his lips, tasting his own blood. He then moved down to lick at the tiny droplets of blood on bite mark he'd made on Grell. The combined taste was rather nice. He nuzzled Grell right behind his ear and then leaned back. Grell chuckled as his eyes slid shut.

"I hope to accomplish that one of these days, love~. One...of...these days..." And like that, Grell was out like a light. Although his mind was up for another round, his body was not. Sebastian chuckled and kissed the top of Grell's head. He wrapped his arms around him more securely and allowed himself to drift to sleep.


	9. Epilogue

**Author's Note: This is the end of this story. I hope it's been as enjoyable to read as it was to write. There will be future stories by us, so if you liked this one, you have something to look forward too. ^_^ Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

Epilogue

Sebastian finished making lunch, platting it, and placing it on the trays. He placed a vase with red roses inside on the tray and stood back to admire his handiwork. Sebastian nodded to himself and smiled. Perfect. A young girl's voice echoed through his head.

"Ignacio!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. Really? Someone was calling him? He sighed and placed his fingers to his temple. He didn't have time for this. Sebastian used his powers to materialize at his destination. A girl with blonde hair and a black frilled dress stood waiting; a lace veil covering her face. Sebastian tilted his head.

"Why have you called me?" he asked. The girl moved her veil to revile her face.

"I want revenge on the one who killed my darling fiancée."

Sebastian was surprised.

"Elizabeth?" He certainly hadn't been expecting that. Lizzy looked up at the rather terrifying demon.

"How do you know my name? Never mind, that doesn't matter. All that matters is making that person pay for killing my darling Ciel!" Tears of anger spilled from her emerald eyes. Sebastian composed himself and gave a small bow.

"My apologies. I cannot help you as I am rather busy," he said, unable to stop himself from smirking. Even if he wasn't busy, making a contract to kill himself would be rather stupid.

"Besides, you have not made the necessary sacrifice for my assistance," Sebastian added, though he had no doubt Elizabeth would have no issues with doing so if she wanted it badly enough. Lizzy huffed in frustration.

"What do I have to do? I will do anything!" Her rather high voice made Sebastian cringe slightly. Sebastian sighed.

"You would need to kill more people than even you might be capable of killing. I suggest calling for another demon," he replied. Lizzy's expression seemed unfazed.

"But you are the strongest that I could call! I need the strongest demon! What keeps you so busy that you turn down a soul?!" Sebastian was slightly impressed. Apparently she had done her research on demons.

"My family does. Try another demon," Sebastian told her. He gave the girl another bow and disappeared. Lizzy was slightly surprised a demon could have a family. However she sat back down and flipped through her book on demons, looking for the next strongest demon.

Sebastian reappeared back in the kitchen. He picked up the serving tray and headed into the lounge.

"My apologies for being late with lunch, though it seems it doesn't matter much," Sebastian chuckled. He set the tray down and walked over to where Grell and their two children were playing. Grell smiled.

"No problem, love~. We've been having fun~. Right?" The little red-headed girl giggled and ran up to Sebastian with a beaded necklace.

"Look daddy! Look what I made! Mommy helped me!"

Sebastian grinned.

"That's very beautiful," he said, crouching down and giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. Grell looked over and giggled at their infant son finger painting.

"Here, honey, like this~." Grell moved behind him and moved his fingers over the paper. The boy's high pitched giggle rang throughout the house. Grell looked up and locked eyes with Sebastian, giving a loving smile. Sebastian returned the smile. He walked over and leaned down to give Grell a sweet kiss.

"I love you all so much," Sebastian said. Giving up a soul was definitely worth this.

~The End~


End file.
